


Think of You

by meganhana08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: A breakup leaves Jinyoung heartbroken, his best friends Jackson and Jaebum convince him to go to party to take his mind off the breakup and his ex.Jinyoung groaned, “Why do I suddenly feel like something bad is going to happen?”“Oh come on, what’s the worst that could possible happen?” Jaebum smirkedJinyoung knew it was a bad idea; why the hell did he listen to Jackson & Jaebum?(I'm still bad at summaries lol)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with Markjin YAAY lol. Please give this story a chance I promise it will get better. 人´∀｀)

“Come on, you haven’t done anything exciting in weeks!” Jackson whined, Jaebum hushed the Hong Kong native to be more quieter before the librarian comes and throws them out again.

Jinyoung frowned putting down his book he was trying to read before he was rudely interrupted by Jackson’s whining, “We’re in college, why do we have to do anything exciting?” 

Jaebum sighed, “Jinyoungie you sound like a old man. I mean look at you, you’re in the library when you could be outside.” 

Jinyoung frowned deepened, “Jaebum-hyung, you of all people should not be calling me an old man when you’re practically a grandpa.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean Jinyoung-” before he could say anything else, Youngjae walked over to them.

“Hey Hyungs” Youngjae greeted and turned towards Jinyoung, “Jinyoung-hyung thanks for letting me use your notes for Biology” he said giving him his notebook, “they were really helpful for finals.”

“Anytime Youngjae-ah” Jinyoung smiled

“I gotta go I’m meeting a couple of friends to celebrate finishing this semester; see ya guys” he waved while walking away

Jinyoung shoulders sagged as he ran his hands through his hair, “Jinyoung, ever since you and Youngjae broke up you’ve been a complete downer and totally anti-social and add to the fact that you guys stayed ‘friends’ makes it even more depressing” Jackson replied

“It’s not my fault, Youngjae was the one who wanted to stay friends” Jinyoung said trying to defend himself

“Yeah but you and I both know the reason you said yes was because you thought you could change his mind” Jaebum deadpanned

Jinyoung sighed, he hated how Jaebum could tell what he was thinking, “Yeah I know, it was a stupid idea, but I just couldn’t let him go. I was in love with him, you can’t just turn that off.” he said sadly.

Jackson and Jaebum both looked at each other; after hearing the couple had broken up a month ago, Jinyoung looked as if he was unfazed by the breakup using homework and projects as an excuse to not go out but this was the first time the two had ever seen Jinyoung look so vulnerable. 

“Jinyoung there’s a party tonight and I think you should go.” Jackson suggested “Let’s go out and have fun”

Jinyoung hummed, thinking about it, “If it makes you feel any better I’m going too” Jaebum added

Jinyoung sighed, it seem like a bad idea and it wouldn’t hurt to let go of everything for just a second. “Okay” Jackson quietly squealed and Jaebum smirked as if he knew Jinyoung was gonna say yes all along.

“Awesome be ready at 7 and we’ll pick you up” Jackson smiled while getting up from his chair and skipping out the library.

“Look at that, you made Jackson the happiest man ever.” Jaebum joked

“Isn’t that your job as his boyfriend?” Jinyoung snorted

“Please” Jaebum scoffed, “The smallest things make Jackson happy; it’s hard to own that kinda title”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Where is this party anyways?”

Jaebum shrugged, “I don’t know but Jackson does since he was the one who told me”

Jinyoung groaned, suddenly having flashbacks of other parties Jackson invited him to,“Oh god why do I suddenly feel like something bad is going to happen?”

“Oh come on, what’s the worst that could possible happen?” Jaebum smirked before getting up to leave; Jinyoung sighed putting away his stuff in his bag. But he still had a bad feeling about it.

~~~~~~~~~~

At 7, Jinyoung had just finished fixing his hair, he sighed wondering if he should even care how he look before fixing it again. He finally gave up on it before gathering his wallet and keys and leaving the dorm. He went outside and saw Jaebum’s car out on the curb; he got in the back seat where he was greet by Jackson smile and Jaebum’s nod before he drove off.

“So Jackson-hyung, where is this party at?” Jinyoung asked hoping to get an idea of what they’re getting into. 

“At some dude beach house over in Yeonsu-Gu” Jackson replied 

“Wait you don’t even know the guy?” Jinyoung asked and Jackson nodded, “Should we even go since we weren’t invited?” He questioned, Jaebum rolled his eyes.

“RM, Amber, and Kai told me about it so technically I was invited, just not by the guy” Jackson answered back. Jinyoung shook his head he forgot that Jackson was a social butterfly so it wouldn’t be strange for him to invited to some random guys party.

Jinyoung sighed and sat back while Jaebum and Jackson talked; after a 40 minute ride they finally pulled up to the beach house. There were a bunch of cars out on the large driveway yet the house itself seemed quiet. 

The three looked around, “Are we at the wrong house?” Jaebum questioned

“No way, RM gave me the address” Jackson replied looking at his phone

“Wait I hear music” Jinyoung observed and got out of the car, “I see lights flashing from the back of the house” Jackson and Jaebum got out as well. As they walked to the side of the house the music got louder; when they finally reached the back of the house the party wasn’t in the backyard but on a boat.

“Wow whose place is this?” Jaebum awed

“I don’t know but he must be rich if he has a boat like that” Jackson smiled. The boat was a large three story yacht with flashing lights moving with the thumping music. 

The three quickly got on the boat where they were greeted by Kai, “Jackson, you and your buddies made it just in time”

“Just in time for what?” Jackson wondered

Kai gave him a confused look, “Wait didn’t I tell you, Jackson? This boat leaves the dock at 8”

“Wait, seriously?” Jaebum asked stunned along with Jackson and Jinyoung

Kai smiled, “Yeah, what better way to celebrate the end of the term than a party on boat cruising around in the ocean.”

“Um how far out are we going?” Jinyoung questioned; he suddenly got worried that maybe being trapped out in sea with a bunch of soon to be drunk college students may not be a good idea.

“Not too far out, just a couple miles out I heard” Kai answered. Somewhere on boat, someone called Kai’s name, “Oop I better check that out, see ya later” and walked away on the boat

“So” Jackson grinned turning to the Jinyoung and Jaebum, “we’re good then” 

“Jackson-” Jinyoung began

“Guys we’re already here and if anything happens I’m sure I can get the captain or whoever to turn the boat back here” Jackson assured

Jinyoung and Jaebum both looked at each other and sighed, “Fine but the moment something goes wrong we’re leaving” Jaebum sternly said leaving no room to arguing. Jackson happily nodded and ran towards the bumping music; Jaebum followed him and Jinyoung walked close behind.

After only 10 minutes of getting on the boat, Jinyoung lost both Jackson and Jaebum; he saw them enter the living room(?), of where majority of the party was but the two mixed into crowd. Giving up on the fact that he might not find them in here, he found himself at the bar and was giving a red cup with no explanation as to what was in it. After contemplating for a few minutes he decided to let go and just chug the mystery drink, it tasted horrible and burned his throat however after the third cup it was probably the greatest drink he ever tasted. He tried to get another one but some girl made him spill it all over the floor.

Sad over the spill of his drink, a tiny part of his brain told him it was for the best. He felt really warm and he was unsure if as because he was drunk or the fact that there was too many people around. He decided to go out on the side deck to get a bit of fresh air; the wind gently grazed his face as the boat moved on the sea, looking out he could still see the docks but it was still quite a bit of distance between the two. The wind helped in cooling him down making him feel a whole lot better, however he could feel the alcohol dissipate from his blood bringing back thoughts he was trying to drown.

Youngjae. God, he was in love with that little ball of sunshine and now he’s out somewhere probably with another guy. He truly doesn’t know what happened, after 7 months of what Jinyoung thought was pure love and happiness, Youngjae suddenly tells him that he no longer feels the same way anymore. Like what the hell? Jinyoung never saw him look unhappy unless the guy was faking it; why didn’t Youngjae mention it before Jinyoung fallen deeply in love with him. 

It wasn’t at all fair but no matter how much he wanted to explode at him and tell him off, he didn’t want to ruin the small thread they had between them. When Youngjae asked to remain friends, Jinyoung thought for sure that there was a chance they could still be together. However it seemed Youngjae was happy to move on from their relationship and was already surrounding himself new friends probably a new boyfriend but Jinyoung didn’t dare ask, not wanting to seem clingy. 

He looked up at the silver full moon staring back at him making him feel lonely. All he wants is to be loved and he felt that with Youngjae, why didn’t he feel the same way? He leaned over the railing and stared into the black sea wondering if it was deep enough to swallow his sadness. 

Once in while the multi-colored lights flashed over the sea and he saw floating seaweed and a couple of fish that were brave enough to swim by the boat. However the strangest thing he saw was a golden colored object floating underwater. At first he thought, one of the party-goers dropped something in the ocean but the object seemed to be moving against the current of the water and there was no way it was boat making it move like that. 

The longer Jinyoung stared at it, the more it seemed to moving on its own will, one of the lights flashed over it again and something long and sparkly shined in the light. Jinyoung eyes widened, and began to think that it was quite possible he was drunker than he thought. However he kept seeing glimpses of it, he leaned more over the railing try and get a better look when his hand slipped he fell over the rail and into the cold black sea. 

He quickly bounced back up to surface but he was just quickly pulled down as something got attached to his leg. Jinyoung struggled to shaked whatever was on him off but it did nothing, his sight got blurry and his lungs was about to burst with the lack of oxygen. It only took a few moments before he lost his consciousness making his body go limp falling deeper into the ocean below. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A golden blonde head swam along the ocean floor picking up the trash dropped by the humans that celebrating above, and placing it in his shoulder trash bag. This was not how he imagined his night would go but it was a duty to clean it up or else another poor aquatic life would choke eating the human trash. A fish swam up to him alerting that something fell into the ocean, the blonde sighed and followed after the fish to pick it up. The blonde gasped as he saw that it wasn’t trash that fell in, but it was a human.

He rummaged through the bag to find a dull knife (why would you throw that in the ocean?) and used it to cut the poor human loose from the very long seaweed that tangled around the humans ankle. The blonde took the human and quickly swam to docks, peeking up to the surface to make sure there was no one around, along with cameras. He used his powers over the water to put the human and himself on the docks. He quickly started doing CPR, praying to Poseidon that the human was still alive. 

After a few moments the human started coughing, spitting out the water from his lungs. Mark smiled but had a feeling there was more water in him. He placed his hands above the human chest and concentrated on the ocean water in him. After feeling he got the right liquids in his control he started moving his hands upwards towards his mouth, the human mouth open wider and a long flow of water come out. 

The human coughed some more and Mark was happy to see that his color was looking normal as well. Looking at the human features, Mark was in awe of the male. Never before had he seen such a more handsome man, his curly black hair, and his dark pink lips. Mark knew he shouldn’t but they were just so tempting and in a way it’s like a thank you so it shouldn’t be bad. 

Mark leaned in to placed his wet lips on top of the human’s; “JINYOUNG! JINYOUNG!” Mark quickly pulled back, the party boat was back and most likely the guy’s friends were trying to find him. Giving the human one last kiss on the cheek, he rolled himself back into the water.

~~~~~~~

“JINYOUNG! JINYOUNG!” He heard as slowly opened his eyes and Jinyoung saw the most beautiful man with golden blonde hair give him a kiss on his cheek before disappearing. Coughing he groaned as he sat up, he looked out on the land for the man before looking out into sea and there he saw something he just couldn’t believe was real. A slender looking golden blonde haired man jumping out from sea and diving back in, this would seem normal except the man didn’t have legs but a shimmering bluish-green mermaid tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos ^^

Jaebum was racing towards Jinyoung body with Jackson close behind him; he should’ve known something was wrong. He quickly realized Jinyoung wasn’t behind him as he initially thought, but he had to stay with Jackson knowing once he drinks he would be doing the most reckless things. Being that they were on a boat, he feared that at some point Jackson would fall overboard; so he stay close by his side. 

Thankfully it seemed Jackson had similar thoughts so the guy actually only had one beer during the whole night. After half an hour without seeing Jinyoung, Jaebum leader instincts kicked in. Jackson assured that the guy was alright and was probably dancing with some random partner in the middle of the dance floor. But still Jaebum wanted to look for him just to make sure, Jackson sighed knowing Jaebum would bite his ear off if they didn’t look for him.

The two decided to split up since it was a large boat and agreed to met at the side deck of the boat whether they find Jinyoung or not. After searching throughout the whole boat interrupting and barging in on a few couples they couldn’t find him at all. Forty minutes later the two met at the side; it was obvious by their faces that neither had luck in finding him.

“Where could he be?” Jaebum panted looking at Jackson who looked just frazzled. 

“YOOOO did you see that guy that jumped off the boat!” A drunk man said bumping into Jackson, and the Hong Kong native could tell the guy had way too much to drink. 

“What guy?” Jaebum asked and Jackson gave him a look but he ignored him and focused on the drunk guy who was staring into his empty cup. “What guy?” he said louder

“Um-hiccup- a guy with dark hair and-hiccup-a blue sweater and glasses” the guy replied

Jackson gasped, Jaebum took a step back; he immediately took Jackson hand and ran towards the control room demanding the captain to turn back to the docks. Jaebum and Jackson both ran at the boat entrance waiting for it to port. Looking out Jaebum spotted a laid body farther down on the docks. He saw something large by it but he was unsure as to what it could possibly be and choose to pay attention to the body itself.

“Omg please don’t tell that’s who I think it is!” Jackson screamed running his hand through his hair. 

Jaebum started to breath heavily, “We don’t know yet” and he kept repeating that it seemed it was more to himself than to Jackson. Before the boat could be tied up, both Jaebum and Jackson ran to where they saw the body. “JINYOUNG! JINYOUNG!”

Jinyoung gasped at what he saw, not registering his friends running towards him. Jaebum dropped on his left and Jackson on his right checking him over, making sure there were no injuries. 

“Jinyoungie what happened?!” Jaebum yelled

Jinyoung ignored his question and pointed, “Look” he whispered, turning their head to the water, they saw a tail of some aquatic animal out on the surface before disappearing in the ocean.

The two gave a confused look at their friend, “We should take him to the hospital” Jaebum said and Jackson nodded. They lifted Jinyoung and carried him back to the car, laying him down on the backseat; Jaebum quickly drove off with Jackson guiding to the nearest hospital. It didn’t take long before they found themselves at the hospital and Jackson and Jaebum quickly entered in while carrying Jinyoung who was still a stunned state. 

The nurse quickly admitted Jinyoung and it wasn’t long before a doctor saw him,“Your friend is very lucky, his body temperature suggest he was in the water for at least 30 minutes. However we strangely didn’t find a lot of liquids in his lungs or stomach that you would find in people that have fallen in water.” The doctor said 

“So what happened to him?” Jackson asked looking between both the doctor and Jinyoung.

“I was hoping you would tell me, from what you told the nurse your friend was conscious when you found him, yet dripping wet?” The doctor asked

Jaebum nodded, “We don’t know what happened in the time between, only Jinyoung does but he’s been like…” waving his hand towards Jinyoung who was sitting still and staring off into an empty space, “That”

The doctor walked up to Jinyoung pulling out a vial from his pocket. He twisted it open and waved it in front of Jinyoung nose; Jinyoung blinked slowly before jumping back on the hospital bed and frowning at both the doctor and his surroundings. 

“Where am I?” Jinyoung asked looking around

“You’re in a hospital, your friends brought you here” the doctor said gesturing towards Jaebum and Jackson; Jackson smiled at him and waved while Jaebum walked up to him.

“Jinyoungie what happened?” He asked

Jinyoung blinked, “I-I walked out on the deck and I was leaning on the railings. I looked out and I thought I saw something in the water” he began

“You mean a fish?” Jackson deadpanned while raising one eyebrow 

“No it wasn’t a fish you idiot” Jinyoung frowned and Jackson pouted and looked at Jaebum; Jinyoung gave a look that said ‘you deserve it’ “It looked like hair but it moved differently and when the lights shined over it, it looked like it was attached to something shiny.” Jinyoung continued “It would disappear for a moment but reappear again somewhere else, and I was drunk so stupid me leaned over to see it closer and that when I slipped and fell.”

“So instead of getting back on the boat you swam to shore?” Jaebum asked

“No I couldn’t, my leg it was tangled in seaweed I think” Jinyoung replied shaking his head. The doctor lifted the sheet by Jinyoung leg and looked at ankles, there he saw red lines around it; revealing that he was telling the truth. “I couldn’t pull away from it and whatever it was, was pulling me down. The last thing I remember was trying to swim to the top and after that it’s a blur.”

“So how did you get to shore?” Jackson asked

Jinyoung shrugged till a memory came to him, “Wait I remember hearing you guys call for me and seeing a blonde haired guy before he disappear.”

“A blonde guy? There was no one around you” Jackson said but Jaebum wasn’t too sure, could that be what he saw near Jinyoung? It didn’t look normal and if he saved Jinyoung life why didn’t he stay?

“Did you see where he disappear to?” The doctor asked

“The ocean” Jinyoung replied staring off into space

“What?” Jackson, Jaebum and the doctor asked at the same time.

“He jumped into the ocean and I don’t think he’s human” Jinyoung sighed

“Then what is he?” The doctor asked looking a little concerned.

“A merman, he had a long blueish-green tail” Jinyoung smiled

The room was silent for a moment before the the doctor made a motion for the two to come outside the room with him, “He saw a merman?” Jackson harshly whispered

“Probably a hallucination, he has a high blood alcohol level and was most likely unconscious so can led him to have a hallucination. His mind is probably trying to make sense out it and this is the best conclusion his mind can make up” the doctor explained

“Okay but a merman?” Jackson asked again crossing his arms  
“Wait Jackson-ah remember from before Jinyoung was pointing to animal in ocean, maybe he’s confused the person who saved him with the animal.” Jaebum suggested

“An animal?” The doctor asked

“Yeah maybe a dolphin or some other marine life with a tail” Jaebum said

“How long or big do you think it was?” The doctor asked

“It was huge yet slender going down and kinda scaly like fish scales but that’s all we saw” Jackson said, Jaebum was in awe, he didn’t even remember that much detail to the tail his focus was entirely on Jinyoung.

“Why do you asked?” Jaebum wondered after thinking about all the questions the doctors asked

“Well I was gonna do some exercise to break him out of the hallucination but it might be harder than I thought.” The doctor began and the boys tilted their heads in confusion, “From what you just describe to me, there is no mammal like that here in South Korea, at least not to my knowledge. The water is to cold for the larger dolphins to come out and the cold-water mammals have much smaller tails. Also no mammal have scales on their tails.”

“How-” Jaebum began

“I fish on the weekends” the doctor shrugged

“So whatever Jinyoung saw was either something that has yet to be discovered or he saw a-” Jackson began

“Don’t” Jaebum interrupted, “They don’t exist; you heard the doctor he’s suffering from a hallucination.”

“So what do we do now?” Jackson said asking the doctor

“Well you could just go along with it” the doctor suggested and walked away

“Is he serious?” Jaebum scoffed crossing his arms.

“Well I think we should do it, I mean come on Jaebum the guy almost drowned. Whoever that person was that saved Jinyoung didn’t stick around so if he wants to think his savior is a merman then let him. Eventually he see that it was a crazy idea.” Jackson suggested

“Okay but what if he find the actual person or mistake a blond-haired guy for him?” Jaebum questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jackson scratched the back of his head, “Um well, let’s cross that bridge when we get to it.” he smiled and walked into Jinyoung hospital room. Jaebum sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and followed after Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merman right? I mean he isn't a girl so merman. Lol  
> I hope you all are enjoyed this chapter plz write a comment  
> Thank you lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay here's another chapter for you guys ^^  
> LOL  
> I just wanna tell y'all that I went back to school (after a yr) and so I probably won't post as often as I used to. So just bear (did I spell this write?) with me   
> Thank you for the kudos and comments ^^

From behind one of the boats Mark watched as Jinyoung (assuming that’s his name since that what his friends were yelling that name) was carried away. He smiled, happy to know that he would be taken care of.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” A voice said from behind him, Mark jumped hitting the boy with his tail, “OUCH!”

“You deserve it for sneaking up on me like that BamBam” Mark frowned. BamBam pouted rubbing his stomach while Yugyeom laughed swimming up next to them, “Where did you two even come from?”

“We waited for you at our spot but you never showed up, so we’ve been looking for you.” Yugyeom explained

“Why are you here anyways, are you tryin’ to get caught?” BamBam asked

Mark glared at his friend, “No, one of the humans fell off a boat and got tangled in some seaweed so I saved him.”

BamBam and Yugyeom gasped, “He didn’t see you did he?” Yugyeom asked worriedly 

Mark sighed, “He might’ve seen me” he said sheepishly. BamBam and Yugyeom groaned, “Yah I didn’t expect him to wake up so soon” he argued

“Yah if your mother and father found out you were seen by a human in your form they-” BamBam started

“They won’t find out and that guy doesn’t even know what I look like.” Mark interrupted, “Also I’m older than you and your prince.”

“Oh please like you care” Yugyeom snorted

Mark shaked his head regretting telling those two they don’t have a bow or call him by his respectful title, “Whatever let’s just go before we are caught” he said before swimming away in the ocean with the two following them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After two days in the hospital, Jinyoung was released from the hospital and headed back in his dorm. He packed up his stuff since after every year they change dorms. Jinyoung planned on staying with parents for a few weeks and then stay at Jackson and Jaebum apartment since they were also going to travel to go see their own families. 

However his parents heard about the incident so for the rest of the summer he had no choice but to stay in his home. His parents wouldn’t let him near any large bodies of water; even though he explained to them it was because he was caught by seaweed they still wouldn’t let him anywhere near it. So any plans for pools, or going to the beach with his friends was out of the question. 

For days Jinyoung couldn’t help but think about that merman, it was still unbelievable that he actually met and was kissed (even if it was on the cheek) by a merman but it made him wonder if there were mythical creatures that were as real as the merman. He spent majority of his day doing research on both merman and mermaids, only to compare the findings on both.

According to the research merman and mermaids were quite similar in the legends. Many depicted them as evil creature who lure men and women to their deaths or using their power to summoning storms and drown the people that entered in their waters. But Jinyoung was convinced that was real; after all if that were true wouldn’t that merman leave Jinyoung to drown? Why would he save him?

While looking at the pictures of mermen it seemed most of the older depictions showed as ugly men with beards yet the more current modern ones from the movies or TV shows were handsome men. Jinyoung sighed sadly since he didn’t get a good look of the merman. It would be nice to know that the merman that kissed his cheek was a handsome man. 

After a three weeks of imprisonment home, Jinyoung was sitting on his bedroom floor drawing in his art book when Jaebum and Jackson came up to his room, “Hey dude, it’s been a while” Jackson smiled moving to sit on Jinyoung bed while Jaebum sat on the chair by his desk. 

“Hey you guys are back already?” Jinyoung asked looking up from his book. Jinyoung wasn’t surprised by their barging in since he knew the couple got in using a house key Jackson copied back in high school. Even though he took back each copy, Jackson seemed to have plenty more.

“Dude it’s been three weeks” Jaebum chuckled

“Has it?” Jinyoung questioned looking completely confused.

“Jinyoungie when was the last time you left this house?” Jackson asked looking concerned.

Jinyoung looked at the calendar on the wall, “Uh three weeks ago” he smiled and Jackson shaked his head.

Jaebum snorted, “Still banned from the water huh?” He asked

“Yeah and it totally sucks” Jinyoung sighed, “I can’t even go near the beach or any pools.” He said crossing his arms.

“How long did you wait before you asked to go?” Jaebum asked

Jinyoung said thinking about it, “A week, I think”

“That’s way too soon, you should’ve waited a little longer” Jackson shoved his shoulder playfully.

“Maybe” he sighed looking back at his art book. 

Jackson took a peek at his book and gave a side glance to Jaebum, “So I see you’re still thinking about your mermaid”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes; he knew this conversation would pop up, “It’s a merman since it was a guy”

“Jinyoung-” Jaebum began

“Guys stop I know you think they don’t exist but I know what I saw.” Jinyoung argued

“Okay, okay” Jackson said putting his hands up, “It’s just—you weren’t in the right mindset and you were drunk so” he said trailing off

“I know but” Jinyoung breathed “he is real and you guys saw the tail and even the doctor said there’s no known animal with a tail like that.”

“Okay, maybe there is an unknown animal but it wasn’t not a merman” Jaebum argued

“Jaebum please-” Jinyoung groaned

“Alright let’s see what this guy looks like” Jackson interrupted 

Jinyoung turned his head, “Well I didn’t get a good look at his face because it was dark” he argued

“Just show us Jinyoungie!” Jaebum sighed and Jaebum groaned silently before turning the book around and showing the two. There was two pictures on the top right and bottom left of what it looked to be the same person however his face was shadowed. The merman however was beautiful drawn with a slender yet muscular body top body with golden blond hair while the bottom half was a blue-greenish scaled tail.

“Wow I hope he has a handsome face because it has to match this gorgeous body” Jackson smirked in awe 

“Oh so is that your type?” Jaebum said raising his eyebrow, Jinyoung snorted.

“I-I love you babe” Jackson smiled nervously giving Jaebum finger hearts and making a heart with his hands.

Jaebum’s face was neutral, “Ahuh, maybe he has a friend for you since you like men like this”

Jinyoung turned his head to hide his smile; he knew Jaebum didn’t care but Jackson could never tell, “But I love you and your beautiful body” Jackson pouted

“Ahuh” Jaebum deadpanned and at that moment there was a knock at the door. 

Jinyoung muttered a ‘come in’ and his mother came into the room, “Oh hello Jaebum and Jackson I didn’t know you were here.” She smiled

“Oh yeah we climbed up the window” Jackson smiled and Jaebum kicked his shin, “OWW- she knows I was kidding”

Mrs. Park laughed, “Well anyways I’m happy to see you boys again and maybe you can take Jinyoungie out with you” she smiled, “He hasn’t left his room in weeks” she added

“Mom it’s too hot to do anything outside, and besides I’d rather be at the beach than anywhere else” Jinyoung complains

Mrs. Park crossed his arms, “Yah Park Jinyoung-” 

“Mom I was caught in seaweed” Jinyoung countered “If you let me go to the beach or the pool, I promise to stay in shallow water” She sighed but the three had a feeling they was finally getting through to her.

“Mommy Park, Jaebum and I will be with him every time he’s near any bodies of water” Jackson pouted using his cutest puppy dog eyes. 

She sighed again, “I’ll alright I’m leaving Jinyoung in your hands and Jinyoungie you better stay in shallow water” she threatened 

“We promise” the three smiled, Mrs. Park sighed and walked out the room and down the stairs.

“This is awesome, I was worried we might have to sneak you out to the beach party tomorrow” Jackson cheered

“Beach party? What beach party?” Jinyoung asked tilting his head.

“The university is hosting a four-day beach party madness starting tomorrow.” Jaebum explained

“Is this a new thing? Why am I learning about this now?” Jinyoung frowned getting his phone to search for it online. He was surprised the university would actually host something like that.

“The president of Student Government thought it was a good way for students who finished classes in the spring to celebrate passing and for those who are taking summer classes to relax.” Jackson explained and Jinyoung still looked lost, “If you go check on your SNS you would see that practically everyone is going.” Jackson huffed. 

Jinyoung took out and phone and lo and behold, Jackson was right; everyone was going to the beach party, “Do you think Youngjae?” Jinyoung asked after a moment.

The two sighed, “Jinyoung I thought you were over him?” Jaebum asked

“I just want to see him, I mean we’re friends after all” Jinyoung defended going back to drawing in his book while sulking.

“The kid didn’t even call or text you after the incident, what friend does that?” Jackson argued getting a little angry.

“Maybe he didn’t know” Jinyoung countered but the couple knew Youngjae knows since they were the ones to tell him. “So do you think he’ll be there?”

“Yeah maybe” Jaebum said rolling his eyes and Jinyoung smiled slightly to himself.

“Anyways let’s go shopping. Knowing you, you need new swimming clothes” Jackson said

Jinyoung frowned, “Or I can wear my stuff from last year”

“Ew Jinyoungie gross, how are you suppose to attract your merman with old clothes?” Jackson cringed

“First of all I’m not attract to him, I just want to thank him” Jinyoung defended crossing his arms

“Jinyoung you don’t draw tons of pictures of a person if you’re not a least bit attracted to him” Jaebum argued 

Jinyoung pouted, “I don’t have tons of pictures” he countered but he had to admit that the guy was beautiful but he wasn’t Youngjae. He didn’t have that cute light brown hair that shined in the sun or that smile that made you want to smile back. However that merman made him feel good and that kiss still warmed his cheek but he wasn’t even sure if he would ever see the guy again. 

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and got up from the chair, he walked over to the closest and pulled out a large portfolio filled with multiple sketches he made of the merman. Jinyoung opened his mouth to ask how he knew but Jaebum beat him to it, “You used to hide the sketches you made of Youngjae in here.” 

Jaebum was happy to see that there was more sketches of the merman than Youngjae but he was still worried about the fact that Jinyoung actually believes they were real. “Thats an invasion of my privacy” Jinyoung frowned 

Jaebum and Jackson rolled their eyes, “We’re best friends, we don’t have privacy from each other” Jackson scoffed “Now get changed cause you’re not going looking like that”

Jinyoung looked down at what he was wearing, a grey T-shirt with yellow basketball shorts, “Yah what’s wrong with what I’m wearing ?” Jinyoung glared

“Everything, you look like a homeless person.” Jaebum frowned, “Now go get changed” he said pulling Jackson out the room and going downstairs.

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and looked in his drawers for something different to wear. After 10 minutes he came down wearing the same shirt but with blue shorts. After getting the boys approval they walked out after yelling their goodbyes to Mrs. Park and Jaebum drove them to the mall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an hour of getting pulled into eight different stores by his friends, Jinyoung was sitting in the food court with his bags waiting for the couple to finish while drinking a vanilla milkshake. Jinyoung was just looking around the court when he spotted Youngjae but he was next holding hands with some other guy, laughing at whatever he was saying.

Jinyoung groaned, he should’ve known Youngjae would quickly move on from their relationship; but it’s only been three months. Isn’t there some period where you’re suppose to wait before getting into another relationship? Jinyoung rolled his eyes and continue to sip his shake hoping Youngjae wouldn’t see him sitting alone in the food court.

Thankfully or not he saw that the two were in their own world and didn’t notice Jinyoung and continued to walk pass by the food court. 20 minutes later Jaebum and Jackson came by and Jinyoung hurried them out the mall before they could be spotted again. He gave them no explains except to just bring him home. He couldn’t tell them that he got jealous seeing his ex with another guy and felt slightly saddened by the fact that was probably over between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story, plz comment so I know what you guys think.  
> Also I have a twitter @08Juste if you ever want to talk to me or tag in some GOT7 fun   
> Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is day late, my wifi was gone last night but now it's back lol  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^^

Jinyoung growled at the phone that ringing constantly in his ears, he finally pick it up and growled ‘what’ at whoever was bothering so early in the morning.

“Well hello to you too Mr. Grouch” Jackson giggled into his ear

“Why are you calling so early?” Jinyoung groaned

“Jinyoungie it’s 2:30 PM, did you forget about the beach party madness today?” Jackson asked. Jinyoung frowned, he did. He was busy angrily ripping his sketches of Youngjae while sobbing silently in the mess; at some point he did clean up. “Jaebum and I will pick you up soon, just hurry up” he whined before hanging up.

Jinyoung huffed before tossing his phone somewhere on the bed, he slowly got up while pushing his hair back and waddled his way into the bathroom. After 20 minutes he was ready and had pack a bag with extra clothes and his art-book; it was at that moment Jackson texted they were here and he walked downstairs but not before getting stopped by his parents.

“Jinyoung remember your promise” Mrs. Park said worriedly giving Jinyoung a sandwich knowing he didn’t eat any breakfast.

“Yes mom I remember.” Jinyoung sighed but thankful for the sandwich

“If anything happens you can call us” His dad said and it was moments like this where he wished he had his own car.

“I know, see you guys later” Jinyoung waved after putting on his shoes and walking out the door. He quickly got in the car and Jackson and Jaebum waved to his parents before driving off. While Jaebum drove, he ate the sandwich and after twenty minutes he arrived at the beach. It was already crowed with a few everyday goers along with people that went to the university. Music was being handled by a DJ, food was being taken care of by different caterers and different games and activities was being played all over the beach. In all it was looking like one crazy beach party.

They got their stuff out the car and found a good spot to place it all, “How lucky are we to be going to a university this cool” Jackson chuckled

“It is pretty cool” Jinyoung agreed while he was looking around the beach. 

Jaebum caught him, “Jinyoungie there are a lot of people here, you’re not going to see Youngjae unless you intentionally bump into him.” He sighed, “So how about you just go and have fun for once?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Alright” he walked around the beach, looking around each activity that was going on. He found himself in the area for the university clubs and members were trying to recruit students. While walking around when he saw a group of people in front of one stand; he slid to the front and saw the stand was for the marine biology club. There was four people manning the stand but only a guy talking to the crowd; it was obvious to see why. The guy was gorgeous, he had wet light brown hair, he was wearing a green tank top and grey shorts with flip-flops. 

The man’s beauty grabbed everyone attention especially Jinyoung yet somehow he seemed very familiar to him. The man looked over the crowd yet he stopped when he noticed Jinyoung, he had striking brown eyes and Jinyoung had a deep feeling he met this man before. He looked back at the crowd since there was a few people calling back his attention, but then one of the people tapped him and whispered something in his ear. The guy smiled, making a few girls gasp, (it was a beautiful smile) and nodded.

The guy then walked around the tables and handed out pamphlets to many people, and denying the requests of both men and women asking him to have with them. The crowd slowly started to dissipate and gave one more pamphlet before giving Jinyoung his attention again, he walked towards him and Jinyoung had to trying his hardest to figure out where he saw the guy before.

“Want a pamphlet?” The guy asked and Jinyoung smiled at his deep voice

“Sure” Jinyoung muttered taking the paper

“Are you interested in the marine biology club?” The guy asked

“A little bit” Jinyoung said and was the kinda the true, he was interested in marine biology but only the club itself.

“Well I’m Mark, the vice president of the club and I’ll be happy to answer any questions you might have” Mark said introducing himself 

“I’m Jinyoung and um, I don’t really have questions” Jinyoung muttered 

Mark hummed and seemed a bit disappointed, “Okay well you can always stop by if you get any” and turned around to walk away

Without thinking Jinyoung grabbed Mark’s arm, his eyes widened at what he at done and Mark look surprised by the action as well, “Um do you wanna hang out?” He blurted and he immediately regretted it after all he just denied like 20 people, why the hell would he say yes to an ordinary guy like him.

Mark blinked then smiled, “Sure”, Jinyoung heart raced as his eyes widened in surprise, “I was just about to go for a swim, wanna join me?” Mark suggested

Jinyoung happily nodded, “We can leave our stuff, at a spot my friends and I share” and Mark agreed with the idea.

Jinyoung led them to his friends spot and saw Jaebum and Jackson was gone; Jinyoung removed his shirt and turned to Mark at the same time he removed his shirt. He frozen as he saw Mark slender yet muscular upper body; wait could it be? 

Mark noticed Jinyoung staring at him, “See something you like?” He smirked

Jinyoung blushed, “Ah sorry, ready to go?” Mark giggled and Jinyoung thought it was the cutest thing, ‘Maybe even cuter than Youngjae laugh’ The two walked to the ocean and continued till the water reached their waists. 

Mark seemed as if he wanted to go deeper. Jinyoung stopped remembering his promise to his mother, Mark turned around seeing that Jinyoung wasn’t following him, “Is everything okay?” He asked. Jinyoung nodded, he wanted to tell Mark his promise but he didn’t want to seem lame in front of the guy. Mark had a worried expression on his face, and walked closer to Jinyoung, “You can’t swim?” 

Jinyoung quickly shaked his head, “No, no, no, I can swim.” He smiled “Let’s go” Mark still looked concerned but it he believed Jinyoung words and continued to walk but this time he held Jinyoung hands. Jinyoung felt as if he could trust Mark so he smiled at their clasped hands. At a certain point Mark dived in the water and Jinyoung followed, swimming a little farther from the land. Jinyoung had to go up a couple time to breathe but Mark seemed as if he could breathe in water.

As Jinyoung came up to breathe, Mark latched on his back bringing him into the water, he giggled seeing Jinyoung splash around and smiling back at him, “Yah you’re gonna regret that.” Jinyoung threatened before jumping on Mark pushing him in the water. The two continued play fighting in the water for a while till Mark jumped on Jinyoung pushing his back in the water and having their lips slightly brush against each other. Jinyoung instantly stood up in the water and Mark backed away.

Jinyoung felt warmth on his cheeks and knew it wasn’t the sun that was causing it; it was strange to say that Mark lips felt similar to that of the merman kiss but maybe he was just overthinking it. Mark walked closer to him and put his arms around his neck, “Do you wanna get something to eat?” He asked. Jinyoung nodded dumbly, stunned that Mark would even be this close to him after what happened seconds ago. Mark moved off him but held Jinyoung hands again and together the two walk towards the beach. 

They went back to the spot but Jackson and Jaebum was still not there; Jinyoung didn’t care at the moment his attention was on Mark putting back on his tank top. Jinyoung did the same and the two walked around looking for a good stand to eat at. They decided to at a BBQ stand that had tables off to the side, the two ordered their food and sat at an empty table. Jinyoung immediately felt eyes on him and looking around he saw people looking at the two of them; many giving envious looks, while some gave looks of adoration. 

Jinyoung saw that Mark was ignoring the looks and looked content eating his food so Jinyoung decided to do that same. He ate his food but couldn’t help but look at Mark plate like it was greatest thing ever, Mark noticed and giggled. He moved his chopsticks towards Jinyoung with his hand under the food, Jinyoung gave him a look before eating. He smiled happy that food tasted as good as it smelled, Mark giggled more and Jinyoung couldn’t help but want to hear his giggles more.

It wasn’t long before they finished eating and threw out their food. They continued looking around the beach, holding each other hands, and occasionally stopping at a stand to either look on at the games or eat any snacks that they were selling. They talked about each other and laughed at all the fun facts of the other.

“Nyoungie” Mark giggled and Jinyoung immediately regretted telling Mark that nickname his mother gave him. If it was Jaebum or Jackson he would kill them yet with Mark he couldn’t.

“Yah I told you that in confidence” Jinyoung groaned

“But it’s so cute, just like you” Mark smiled

Jinyoung snorted, “I am definitely not cute, I’m apparently a prince.” Mark raised an eyebrow, “At least that what one of my friends keep saying” he blushed

Mark looked Jinyoung over, “I can see that, you have that kinda look” 

Jinyoung blushed even more, and turned to the ocean, “Wow” the view he made him smile; the slightly full moon touching the horizon of the ocean making it dazzle in it’s light. 

“It’s truly a beautiful sight” Mark smile looking at the ocean as well

Jinyoung turned his head and looked at Mark, “Yeah it is” he said dreamily, he saw that Mark cheeks were slightly pink meaning that he knew Jinyoung was looking at him when he said that. 

He then saw Mark facial expression changed into a frown, “I’m sorry I have to go”

Jinyoung pouted, the day went by so fast and he didn’t want Mark to leave and from his face it seemed Mark didn’t want to leave as well (at least he hopes so), “Are you coming back tomorrow?” Jinyoung asked

Mark face lighted up a little, “Well I wasn’t planning on coming tomorrow” he began and Jinyoung stiffened unsure if Mark wanted to be with him at all, “But if you’re coming tomorrow I will” he smiled 

Jinyoung smiled brightly, “Yes I definitely be here tomorrow”

“Then I will see you tomorrow, bye Nyoungie” he smiled and walked down the beach. 

Jinyoung stared after him before hearing his name being called, “JINYOUNGIE!” Jinyoung turned around seeing Jackson and Jaebum walking up to him.

“Jinyoung where have you been all-day?” Jaebum asked

“Um with someone” Jinyoung smiled happily and then he walked away

Both Jaebum and Jackson looked at each other before looking at Jinyoung, “Yah Park Jinyoung! You can’t just leave after saying something like that!” Jackson yelled running after him. He just laughed not saying a word as he picked up his stuff and walking back to the car. The couple quickly packed and followed after Jinyoung demanding an explanation. Once everything was in the car, Jinyoung sat in the back with Jaebum in driving seat and Jackson in the passenger sit.

Jaebum and Jackson immediately turned around and face Jinyoung, “Jinyoungie if you want to go home you have to tell us who you were with first” Jackson commanded

Jinyoung grinned, “It wasn’t Youngjae, was it?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung had a look of surprise on his face; for the first time in months he didn’t think about Youngjae at all while he was with someone. Jinyoung shook his head, “Then who?!” Jaebum yelled

“Mark-hyung from the marine biology club” Jinyoung revealed

Both Jaebum and Jackson gasped, “The legendary single forever Mark Tuan?! That Mark?” Jackson squealed

Jinyoung looked confused “Um does he have light brown hair, a pretty face, and is the vice president marine biology club?” Jinyoung asked. The two nodded and gasped, Jinyoung was worried it might be a common theme, “Is he that popular? And what do you mean single forever?”

Jackson gasped this time, “If you weren’t being anti-social after your break up you would know that Mark Tuan is a god at our university.”

Jinyoung raised his eyebrow at Jackson’s over-exaggeration, “Normally I would correct Jackson on his exaggeration but this time it’s actually accurate. Everyone wants him, men, women, professors, the list goes on” Jaebum scoffed

“I thought he was popular from the crowd that was surrounding the club table and from everyone looking at us while we were eating. But I didn’t think he was that popular” Jinyoung sighed

“Jinyoung I’m surprised you were even able to sit next to him without his fan-club attacking you” Jackson gasped

“He has a fan-club?!” He yelled

“No now Jackson is actually over-exaggerating” Jaebum said hitting Jackson arm.

“How come I’ve never heard about him before?” Jinyoung asked worriedly

“Because you were being all anti-social” Jaebum chuckled and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “He’s an assistant working for the Marine Biology department and yeah he is young, he only a year older than you, actually.” 

“So do you like him? Are you two dating?!” Jackson squealed

“I-I don’ know; it’s just…. he looks really familiar” Jinyoung sighed

“Well he does work at the university” Jaebum scoffed

“No I feel like I met him before like face to face” Jinyoung admitted. The two tilted their heads, “You know thinking about it his face and his body fits…..”

Jaebum eyes widened, this was what he was afraid of, “Jinyoungie you said your merman had golden blonde hair remember?”

Jackson instantly caught on, “Wait you think Mark-hyung is the merman?!”

“I don’t know!” Jinyoung yelled, “It’s just I noticed his body was similar to merman body and everything else just seems to fit.”

“How do you know his body fit’s the merman body?” Jaebum asked curiously

“We went swimming together” Jinyoung smiled as his ears turned red at the memory.

Jackson and Jaebum looked at the smile on his face, “Jinyoung I think you’re falling in love Mark-hyung” Jaebum revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it  
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry sorry it's late, I know I was suppose to post this on Monday but it wasn't a good day for me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^

Jinyoung was laying on his bed and stared up at the ceiling while his mind ran through everything that happen earlier. However all he could think about was what Jaebum had said to him; he was falling in love with Mark. Mark, who the popular guy in the university, a guy that could most likely be merman. 

Jinyoung lifted the drawing that he sketched in the car, it was the same drawing of the merman except this time he drew it was Mark’s face and like he thought, it really does match. But how? The merman had blonde hair while Mark has light brown hair. ‘Maybe he dyed it?’ He thought Wait can merman dye their hair?

He groaned, flipping himself onto his stomach smothering his face in the pillow. Jinyoung couldn’t deny the similarities between the two but at the same time, he never saw the merman face and maybe he was just pushing Mark’s face on the drawing. He looked at the drawing once more; it matches so well. He knows it crazy but it makes sense. So thats’ it then; Mark truly is the merman. 

Jinyoung smiled to himself, so now what? You have to thank him, a voice said to him in the back of his mind. But how? Mark would probably deny it and probably never talk to Jinyoung again. He felt his throat tighten at the thought. That’s the last thing he wants. He then shrug, so what if Mark is the merman, he’s still an incredible guy. Jinyoung smiled at that conclusion; for the rest of event he would spend time with Mark and hope that maybe Mark will feel the same about him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark swam down till he reached a little cave, it was his home away from home. Light was still able to enter with the small round hole above, shining on the multi-color corals that lived within. 

He entered seeing BamBam and Yugyeom sitting on the rock beds waiting for him, “Is there a reason you called me back?” Mark said slightly annoyed

BamBam frowned “The moon was slightly full so we were worried.”

Mark sighed, “You don’t have to worry about me. I don’t change unless the moon is completely full” Because his great-grandmother that fell in love with a human, whenever he got wet his hair changes from color the brown to blonde. Strange it seems only he was ‘blessed’ (as his family puts it) with that; according to his mother it jumps generations sometimes. 

Mark normally has full control whenever he gets wet so he had no fear of changing into a merman while he was on the surface however during the full moon he has no control; once he’s wet he’s immediately changed into a merman.

“We just had to make sure hyung” Yugyeom sighed and Mark exhaled he understood what his friends were doing. 

The people of the world didn’t yet know that mermaids and mermen existed, only those humans in high power knew of them and Mark’s family was closely tied with them. His family has ruled the Pacific Ocean for thousands of years along with the other ruling families of the other four oceans (for some reason the merfolk of Antarctica wanted their own division and became the Antarctic Ocean). 

“I’m sorry, I was just having a lot of fun today” Mark shrugged leaning on the cave wall

“Yeah we saw” BamBam smirked, “You were hanging out with Jinyoung when you should be working” he scoffed and Mark ignored

“Did Jinyoung-ssi discover who you are?” Yugyeom asked

“No it doesn’t seem so” Mark answered while making circles in the sand.

“Do you like him hyung?” BamBam asked and the two maknae’s held their breath waiting for his answer.

“I think I do.” Mark smiled finally

“Finally! It took you long enough to admit it, I mean, you’ve been talking about him for weeks” Yugyeom scoffed

Mark frowned, “You guys knew?”

“Uh duh hyung! You were never interested in anyone else and all of a sudden a human falls in our waters and your head over tails for him” BamBam teased poking Mark sides

Mark slapped BamBam hand away, it wasn’t his fault, all the other mer-people only cared for Mark status, “Shut up don’t make me put you in a whirlpool again”

“Yah that’s not fair, I don’t full control of my powers like you” BamBam pouted crossing his arms

“How is that my fault?” Mark laughed making a mini whirlpool appear next to him.

“So what are you going to do with the human?” Yugyeom asked

“I think he likes me too but I wanna be sure and if I’m right, I’ll tell him who I am” Mark said staring at the whirlpool.

“Hyung so soon?” BamBam asked looking concerned

“I think I can trust him” Mark said

BamBam and Yugyeom looked at each other swimming close to Mark, “If you can trust him then we will but if anything happens we have to tell your family”

“I know” Mark nodded

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next two days of the beach party, Mark and Jinyoung hung out with each other constantly, once Jinyoung got out the car he left Jackson and Jaebum looking for Mark. He didn’t have Mark number but by the end of the second day he did, however Mark explained that there will be moments where he won’t answer for hours. He didn’t really give a good explanation and only hoped Jinyoung would understand. He couldn’t yet tell him that he was busy doing business in the ocean.

During the day they splashed in the water, eating different foods from each stand; Jinyoung couldn’t help but be impressed by Mark’s eating habits. However for both nights Mark had to leave early, it seemed once the full moon came up Mark had to go. He didn’t want to but he was at a beach party and it would be hard to explain his hair and tail. 

Jinyoung was sad to see him go but he understood that the other could not stay for long. Jaebum and Jackson teased Jinyoung every time he got back to the car and Jinyoung allowed it cause for the first time in months he was happy and in love. The only thing was he had no idea if Mark felt the same way; there was times Mark flirted with him so maybe? There was only one more beach party day left before there was no other excuse to see the other.

“So are you going to confess?” Jaebum asked and Jinyoung snapped out of his thoughts. It’s weird how Jaebum could always tell what the other was thinking.

“Maybe” Jinyoung sighed

“Maybe? Jinyoung tomorrow is the last day, you might have his number but you’re not going to call the guy.” Jackson said while trying to keep his eyes on the road but continuously looking in the rearview mirror.

“I know but I’m-”

“Nervous? I get it but if you really like this guy, don’t let him slip away” Jaebum said

Jinyoung nodded, “Alright then tomorrow I tell Mark-hyung my feelings.”

~~~~~~~~~  
The next day Jinyoung felt like he was going to be sick, all he could think about was his confession to Mark. So many scenarios went through his head and none of them ended well.

“Jinyoungie stop psyching yourself out, you’re making it worse than it should be be” Jaebum sighed

Jinyoung knew Jaebum was right but it didn’t mean he would stop, he couldn’t help it. He slowly got out the car with his bag and walked to where he and Mark agreed to meet each day. Mark stood leaning on back wall of the cotton candy booth, looking out in the crowds for him.

He looked so beautiful and Jinyoung began to think that maybe Mark deserved someone better than him, someone who was just as beautiful as he was. Someone who was probably a merman like him (if he was a merman). He clenched his hands trying to close out those thoughts. No if Mark wanted that, he would’ve spent his time with someone else, this whole time he spent with days with Jinyoung and not anyone else.

Mark saw him and walked up to him, “Hey Jinyoung” he smiled and Jinyoung felt his inside melt, “So what’s on the agenda today, ocean or checking out the activities they have for today?”

“Um actually I want to talk to you first” Jinyoung said nervously 

Mark looked at him, “Yeah what’s up?”

“Um I like spending time with you and I……..um really like being with you sooooo um I just wanted to say that I really like you?” Jinyoung said ending it with a question and he instantly groaned at the way that sounded

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Mark giggled and Jinyoung wasn’t sure what that giggle meant.

“I’m telling you” Jinyoung said with a little more confidence this time

Mark smiled widely, “Thats great because I really like you too”

Jinyoung eyes widened, “Reallly?”

Mark nodded, “Yeah couldn’t you tell?” he said while wrapping his arms around Jinyoung neck

Jinyoung laughed, “I um guess I should’ve known I just thought that-”

“That what? I do this with everyone?” Mark asked tilting his head and Jinyoung couldn’t read the look in his eyes

“No” he said shaking his head, “That you were just really friendly”

“Trust me Nyoungie, I don’t even do this with my own friends” Mark smiled

Jinyoung looked at Mark’s lips and wrapped his arms around his waist, “I’m not sure if I’m happy I told you that nickname or mad”

Mark gave a small smile, “I think you like it” and he leaned forward while Jinyoung lowered his lips and they both their lips met in the middle. 

It was a quick kiss yet it way too quick for them, they leaned in for another kiss but, “JINYOUNG-HYUNG! IS THAT YOU?!”

Jinyoung turned his head and saw Youngjae walking towards him with the same guy he saw with him at the mall, “Oh Youngjae” 

Youngjae smiled at Jinyoung but it lessened when he saw Mark, “And you’re with Mark-hyung”

“You know him?” Jinyoung asked but he realized that might be a dumb question since everyone knew Mark.

“Who doesn’t?” Youngjae sighed, the man next to him put his arms around Youngjae, “Oh Jinyoung-hyung this is Chang-kyun, my boyfriend.”

Chang-kyun bowed at the two, “Nice to meet you” he smiled

Jinyoung smiled and bowed back, “Nice to see you as well” and he meant it. Before he would have felt himself being jealous over the fact that this guy has his hands on Youngjae but now he didn’t feel anything except for the warmth of Mark’s body next to his.

“Is this your first time being here hyung?” Youngjae asked

“Nope I’ve been here since the first day with Mark” Jinyoung smiled looking down at him

Mark giggled and placed his hands on Jinyoung chest, and Youngjae noticed the action and Mark could sense anger coming from him, “Oh are you two together?” Youngjae smiled however it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yes” Jinyoung smiled feeling complete happiness. 

“Finally together. I didn’t know how many times I would have to flirt with Nyoungie before he got it” Mark smiled

Jinyoung groaned, “Yah Mark-hyung” 

Mark laughed and kissed his cheek, “Okay that’s the last time I’ll say it in public”

“Yah I don’t believe you” Jinyoung said trying to look serious but Mark smile made it hard to do so. Mark could still feel anger rising in Youngjae and he couldn’t help but wonder why? Was there a past between Jinyoung and Youngjae? 

“Okay hyungs I’ll see you around” Youngjae smiled pulling Chang-kyun away from the two.

“Hm I surprised that this is the first time seeing Youngjae all week” Jinyoung shrugged

“Jinyoungie how do you two know each other?” Mark asked curious over the emotions he felt from Youngjae

“Oh um he’s my ex-boyfriend but we’re just friends now” Jinyoung said nervously. He didn’t expect to see Youngjae especially after he just kissed Mark.

“Ah I see” Mark nodded, “Who broke up with who and who decided to be friends?”

Jinyoung was confused and surprised on Mark reaction and question, “Um he broke up with me and he’s the one that decided to be friends”

“Ah it all makes sense” Mark smiled “Very interesting”

Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion, “What?”

Mark just smiled at him, “Let just drop our stuff some place and play some games” Jinyoung frowned but nodded. For the fist couple of hours Mark dragged him around the different booths forcing him to play all the games and win some prizes.

“Why Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung groaned “I’m not even good at some of these game”

“Because you’re my boyfriend and this the final night of the beach party madness so I want some plushies to take home.” Mark smiled, he then pouted his lips, “Please?”

Jinyoung sighed and bowed his head, “Why are you so cute?”

“Well someone has to in this relationship and I can see it’s not gonna be you” Mark giggled “Now win me some plushies!” he cheered

Jinyoung groaned, “You’re lucky I like you”

“Well aren’t I the luckiest man in the world” Mark giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter thank you for the comments and kudos. It was nice to see ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Jinyoung only won a few pikachu plushies but Mark still enjoyed himself, laughing at Jinyoung attempts to win him more plushies.

At some point they met up with Jaebum and Jackson who cheered at the news the two got together. “Finally I thought I would have to do it for him” Jackson cheered

“We’re very happy to hear this” Jaebum smiled as he saw that Jinyoung was happy again.

“Now Jinyoungie can stop drawing you as a merman” Jackson smiled but instantly his eyes widened at what he said. 

Mark turned and smiled at Jinyoung ‘So he does remember’, he thought. “You draw me as a merman?”

“Uh I was just doodling” Jinyoung said, giving a side glare to Jackson. He never showed them the drawings because he knew they would just say he’s pushing his face on the merman.

“Yeah it’s not like you’re actually a merman because they don’t exist” Jackson rambled and Jaebum elbowed him to shut him up.

Mark giggled, “But what if I am a merman?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

The Jaebum and Jackson laughed at Mark while Jinyoung eyes widened, he didn’t expect him to say it out loud like that, “Um how about we look for a table to sit at?” Jinyoung said smiling awkwardly. Mark raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. ‘I guess seeing is believing’ he thought. 

The two couples found a table and sat down; Jaebum and Mark volunteered to go get some food while Jackson and Jinyoung stayed seated. While sitting Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder why Mark would say that; does he not care if people learned his secret? Or was he just joking because he really isn’t a merman? 

As he was thinking, Jackson noticed Jinyoung puzzled, “Jinyoungie, stop thinking Mark-hyung isn’t your merman” Jackson snorted

Jinyoung sighed and decided to tell him, “Actually Jackson-hyung I really do think Mark-hyung is the merman.” He stated and Jackson opened his mouth to argue but Jinyoung beat him to it, “Look I know you think I’m pushing Mark-hyung face to the drawings but when you look at it, it actually makes fits. Plus didn’t you see his face afterwards? He looked completely serious” Jinyoung argued

Jackson had to admit he found Mark’s reaction a little strange. Normally after making a joke like that people would say they were kidding or even laugh but Mark looked almost disappointed at them. There would be no reason for him to be like that unless, unless- no it’s impossible mermen don’t exist. Maybe Mark was just trying to keep the joke alive or something- there was no way Mark was actually a merman.

“I get that Jinyoung but your merman has blonde hair and plus you went out in the water him right?” Jackson started and Jinyoung nodded, “Based on movies isn’t the mermaid suppose to turn back when wet or something like that. If he was actually a merman he would’ve changed.”

“It’s been a month since I’ve seen the merman, maybe he dyed his hair” Jinyoung said and Jackson gave him a pointed look, “I know it’s weird, but the face looks the same, the body looks the same and you know that during the past two nights, Mark always left once the moon came up.”

“Maybe he has that kind of face and body but with that moon theory all it proves is that he has a curfew. It doesn’t prove that he’s a merman.” Jackson argued

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak more but saw Jaebum and Mark chuckling while carrying their food. The two placed their food down before sitting with their partners, “Well it looks like you two have gotten chummy” Jackson smirked

“Yeah we were just talking about some stuff” Mark giggled while sharing a secret smile with Jaebum.

“Talking about what?” Jinyoung wondered, the two didn’t stop smiling at each other since they reached the table. Could it be that Mark told Jaebum he was a merman? Jaebum somehow had the ability to get inside people’s head, could he tell that Mark was actually telling the truth?

“Don’t worry about, Jinyoungie. It’s nothing” Jaebum smiled.

That didn’t make Jinyoung feel any better, “Yah Im Jaebum, I’m your boyfriend you’re not allowed to kept secrets from me. We’re suppose to tell each other everything” Jackson whined

“Yah Wang Jackson, I’m still older than you and if that’s true, why don’t you tell me about that secret conversation you had last week with Namjoon?” Jaebum grinned

Jackson face paled, “I-I can’t I swore never to speak of it” he stuttered

“Okay then” Jaebum chuckled, “My conversation with Mark-hyung is also never to be spoken of.” and Jackson pouted while stirring his food around.

Jinyoung pouted as well making Mark giggle and he patted his back, “Relax Jinyoungie, it was nothing major” Mark smiled

Jinyoung stared at Mark’s dazzling smile and became slightly annoyed of weak that smile was making him, “Fine but I’m gonna hold this against you. Next time Jackson-hyung and I will have a secret and you two will be left in the dark.”

“Yah you can be so petty, Jinyoung.” Jaebum scoffed and began to eat his food. Jinyoung huffed, offended by being called petty and Mark hid his face but Jinyoung could tell that he was laughing since his shoulders were shaking. 

The four ate occasionally eating in silence since Jackson mouth was preoccupied with food. Once they finished they threw out their food and roamed around the beach looking at more activities to do. Eventually Jackson found out a contest was happening further down the beach and immediately wanted to be part of it. He dragged Jaebum who dragged Jinyoung making Mark laugh loudly seeing his boyfriend whine at being dragged somewhere.

“Never in my life have I ever hated you more, Im Jaebum” Jinyoung hissed with anger in his eyes while Jaebum rolled his eyes. “Why the hell did you make me come here?”

“Because if I have to suffer watching Jackson go through this contest then I’m bringing my best friend to suffer with me” Jaebum grinned

“You’re despicable” Jinyoung growled, narrowing his eyes.

Jaebum ignored him, “Oh don’t worry Mark-hyung, Jinyoung not actually mad, he get’s this way whenever he’s annoyed but he’ll cool off eventually”

Mark smiled, he was a little worried that Jinyoung was actually pissed at the taller man but now knowing the truth he didn’t feel that way anymore, “Good to know. Now I know what to expect”

“Oh don’t worry, he won’t be like this; it’s like what we were talking about before” Jaebum grinned and Mark nodded.

Jinyoung looked between the two, “What the hell Jaebum-hyung? You guys were talking about me?” He said crossing his arms.

Jaebum tilted his head in mock confusion, “Did we?”

“I hate you” Jinyoung hissed, clenching his hands. Mark laughed but stopped when he heard a familiar ring on his phone. He took it out his pocket and groaned when he read the message, “Is something wrong?” Jinyoung asked

“Um I have to go take care of something” Mark sighed and Jinyoung face fell, he wanted to be with Mark the whole day. Mark noticed his disappointed face, “Don’t worry I should be back, besides I have something I want to talk to you about. Could we met tonight at 9 by the rocks?” He pointed to the large boulders that laid by the waters with the waves crashing against it.

Jinyoung nodded, “I’ll wait for you there”. Mark smiled before pecking Jinyoung lips with a quick kiss and waving good-bye to Jaebum.

Jinyoung smiled widely while touching his lips, “Wow you are really whipped for this guy” Jaebum snorted

Jinyoung snapped out his daze and frowned at the elder, “Shut up, like you’re not the same with Jackson-hyung.”

“Maybe but I’m better at hiding it then you are” Jaebum shrugged looking back his boyfriend, who was currently leaping over giant beach balls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark panted as he finally found an area without anyone around to see him dive into the sea. The last thing he wants is people panicking because he never came up. He dove down and swam quickly through the ocean before coming upon his family palace and seeing BamBam and Yugyeom at the entrance.

“What’s going on?” Mark asked “Why did you call me home?”

“The King and Queen have been asking for you.” Yugyeom replied, “We can’t constantly be lying for you.”

Mark sighed, “Damn I knew they would call for me but not so soon.” 

“Dude” BamBam began and he got some looks from the royal guard who stood at the entrance, “You haven’t been home for months, it’s time you came home to at least see your folks.”

“Yeah I’ve been on stalling on my report of the surface and the North Pacific for awhile.” Mark sighed

“I wonder why” Yugyeom smirked knowingly

Mark rolled his eyes, “I’ve been stalling before I met I even met him”

“Whatever you say hyung” BamBam giggled before swimming away with Yugyeom to another part of the palace.

Mark rolled his eyes, swam inside and the doors opened for him to enter in the throne room where he saw Tammy stand before their parent’s sitting on the throne.

“Finally you’ve come back home, brother” Tammy smiled lightly hitting Mark with her pink tail, “I was beginning to think you were avoiding the palace”

“As were we” Queen Dorine smiled as she moved off the throne to hug Mark and Raymond did the same.

“I’ve been busy on the surface Ma” Mark said once he pulled away from his parent’s hug.

“Too busy to see your parents?” King Raymond frowned

“Well I have school responsibilities as well as the responsibilities of the Northern Pacific Ocean” Mark sighed. 

For thousands of years the Pacific Ocean was under one King and Queen however with Tammy soon to take over the throne she complained of being unable to handle the responsibility of being ruler of the large ocean. So their parents decided to split the throne with Tammy ruling the South Pacific and Mark will rule the North Pacific. 

The mer-people of the Pacific were at first unsure of this decision but after the King and Queen explained that no major changes to the laws or any threats of war would not happened unless the two rulers agreed on it. Basically meaning that happens on one side will happen on the other. 

Mark had never thought he would ever be King unless something happened to Tammy and Grace but since Grace fell in love and married the Princess of the Atlantic Ocean; he was bumped up. 

“Yes but you were suppose to report back to us weeks ago” Tammy frowned, crossing her arms.

“Like I said, I’ve been busy” Mark shrugged.

“Too busy for family? To busy to do you job as Prince and future King of the North? Maybe Joey should take over just to lightning your schedule” Tammy scoffed

Mark opened his mouth to give his sister a piece of his mind but his mother chimed in, “No fighting you two” she warned and turned her attention to Mark, “Now Yien, I know we allowed you to go to the surface for school and research but school is over. Your father and I are beginning to feel like you staying on the surface much longer than you should.”

Mark groaned, “Ma I like being on surface, it fun and there people-.”

“You have your responsibilities here Yien” His father began, “besides it can be fun here. There’s no reason for you to be on the surface.”

“I have a boyfriend on the surface!” Mark blurted

His family gasped, “A boyfriend?” Tammy asked surprised

Mark blushed and started fidgeting with his hands and tail, “Well we aren’t on technical names yet but we really like each other.” 

“When in Poseidon did this happen?” King Raymond wondered

“Today” Mark replied

King Raymond raised an eyebrow, “Does he know you’re a merman?” Queen Dorine asked curiously

“Well kinda” Mark said rubbing the back of his head.

The three gave him a confused look, “Kinda? What does that mean?” Tammy asked

“Well you see I saved him from drowning a couple of weeks ago and he saw my tail. I didn’t see him again till this week and we’ve been hanging out and today he confessed to me. We met up with his friends and they blurted out that he’s been drawing me as a merman.” Mark revealed, “So I guess he kinda knows but he’s unsure”

“Ahuh and do you plan on telling him?” King Raymond asked

“Yes tonight I will tell him” Mark smiled

“Do you trust him?” Queen Dorine asked. 

Mark nodded, there was no reason to feel as if Jinyoung would expose him. He wasn’t one of those crazy obsessed types or else he would be hunting for their kind instead of hanging out on the beach with his friends. “I’m falling in love with him everyday and he’s so smart and cute and just amazing.” He grinned.

His parents and sister looked at each other with a smile, “Alright but please be careful, our ties with the world are not yet known and there’s only so much they can do for us if you are discovered.” King Raymond warned

“I promise” Mark smiled, “Thank you” and began to swim away

“I want to met this amazing man someday” Queen Dorine said just before Mark reached the door, he nodded and swam away heading back to the surface.

Tammy sighed, “Leave it to Mark to fall in love with a human.” She said while shaking her head.

“I can only hope it goes well for him” King Raymond said


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so I forgot to mention that I was going away which is why I didn't post anything last week. I'm really sorry about that. But I'm back and hopefully I can update my other stories this week.

Jinyoung was waiting by the rocks where Mark pointed out to him earlier before leaving. He got there 20 minutes before the time they agreed on but he couldn’t help it, he was nervous. Mark said he wants to talk to him but about what? Could it be to reveal he’s actually a merman? Did he already trust that Jinyoung would keep his secret because he would. Even though the discovery would make him rich and famous, he could never betray Mark not after he saved him and probably gave him the best week of his life. 

Jinyoung looked around, searching for any signs of Mark but none came and he was beginning to wonder if Mark would stand him up. No way, he thought shaking his head. Mark wasn’t that kind of person. He waited a little longer and looked up at the sky, noticing the clouds were blocking the full moon but suddenly the clouds disappeared leaving behind the glowing silver moon. 

He smiled at the fact that the moon’s light chased away the darkness leaving nothing but it’s light. However something strange happened, he saw something glowing below him and as he looked down he saw rocks that actually were glowing. That was only the beginning of the weirdness as the rocks weren’t there in the beginning and also they appeared to leading somewhere else.

Jinyoung stared at it till a thought entered his mind, follow it. If this was a movie the audience would be screaming at him to not do it but he was really curious so decided to buck up and do it. He followed each rock which led him further and further away from the party and towards a cliff. It didn’t lead him up but the cliff but around and there he found an entrance to a cave, he stopped realizing at this point he should actually stop and go back to his spot to wait for Mark but once again his curiosity got the better of him.

He entered in the cave and it was only a short distance before he saw another brighter light than the rocks and went towards it. He entered in founding himself at a mini cave with a pool of water opening out to the ocean and the moon shining in. He realized he was still under the cliff and wondered if anyone had ever discovered this before. As he was looking around, he heard a noise and turning around he saw Mark coming in.

“Mark” he gasped, “How did you know I was here?”

Mark smiled, “I led you here”

Jinyoung mouth dropped, “You mean you planted those rocks there? How? When? Why?-Wait you didn’t led me here to kill me right?” He said slowly backing away.

Mark laughed and his laughter bounced around the cave, “No silly.”

“Okay then why?” Jinyoung asked happy to know he was able to live another day.

“First I have a question to ask you” Mark said and Jinyoung nodded, “Why did you draw me as a merman?”

Jinyoung froze, did this mean he was wrong and Mark wasn’t the merman? Or was he trying to find out what he knew? “Um I know this will sound crazy but a couple weeks ago I was saved by a merman. I didn’t see his face only his body but for some reason your face fits”

Mark nodded, “So if you were to met this merman what would you do?”

Oh, Jinyoung thought, this was a test, “I would thank him and promise to never reveal his secret.”

“Just thank him?” Mark asked 

“And maybe take back the kiss he stole from me” Jinyoung grinned. Mark laughed, “Mark-hyung are you the merman?”

Mark smiled, “Yes I am”

Jinyoung grinned jumping slightly on his toes, “I knew it, I knew I wasn’t crazy” 

“Ahem” Mark coughed and Jinyoung looked at him, “Aren’t you forgetting something?” He smiled while crossing his arms.

Jinyoung looked confused for a second till he remembered, “Oh right. Mark-hyung, thank you for saving my life” Jinyoung said as walked closer to Mark, “If it wasn’t you, I wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

Mark smiled widely, “It was my pleasure” he blushed. Jinyoung thought he looked absolutely adorable and leaned over to kiss his rescuer. 

Jinyoung pulled away and looked at Mark, “I just can’t believe it” he muttered

Mark chuckled, “Well I am standing in front of you”

“Yeah as a normal person” Jinyoung scoffed

Mark nodded and pulled away, walking towards the pool. Jinyoung stood by as he watched Mark jumped in the water. He walked closer and gasped as he saw a blonde head rise up from the water, “Y-Y-You’re blonde” he muttered

Mark laughed at Jinyoung reaction; he swam to the edge and lifted himself up from the water and dangling his tail in the pool, “Yes I’m blonde, but only when I change into a merman, then I’m the same brown haired guy you know.” He smiled

“H-H-How-” Jinyoung stuttered

Mark laughed again, “Well when a mermaid and a merman really love each other-”

“Yah that’s not what I meant” Jinyoung frowned but Mark knew he wasn’t really mad, “I meant like how long have your kind been here? How did merfolks come to be?” He wondered

“We’ve been here just as long as human have.” Mark shrugged, “We were once humans living in Italy but of course the Italy my ancestors knew is much different than the Italy you see on your maps. It was much larger in size before a massive earthquake broke it apart and a Tsunami crashed over it.”

Jinyoung eyes widened and gasped, “Zeus and Poseidon were the cause for the earthquake and Tsunami. They were fighting over who should be the god over a some country I can’t remember. Seeing the damage they cause, they transformed all the survivors into merfolk so they continue live in the now sunken cities.”

“Wait wait wait, Zeus and Poseidon?! The Greek gods exist?!” Jinyoung yelled

“Yeah but of course they aren’t as big and bad as they use to be, but they’re still around, living in Olympus” Mark sighed

Jinyoung gasped at the news, “Oh my gosh, so you actually live in Italy?”

Mark giggled, “No. Majority of the merfolk migrated out of the Mediterranean sea and create new kingdoms and empires. My mom and dad are the rulers of the Pacific Ocean, the throne was suppose to go to my sister Tammy but because the Pacific Ocean is so big, she thought it would be better to divide it. So now my sister would rule the South Pacific Ocean and if my other sister Grace hadn’t gotten married to the princess of the Atlantic Ocean before this happened, she would rule the North Pacific. But since she’s already married, I now have to rule the North Pacific Ocean once my parents either hand us the throne or die.” Mark sighed deeply

Jinyoung had dropped to his knees at some point of Mark’s explanation while his mouth hanging out. Mark raised an eyebrow and closed Jinyoung mouth, “Nyoungie, you okay?” Mark asked

“As well as anyone who found out their boyfriend is a freakin’ prince.” Jinyoung deadpanned

“Oh you know someone like that?” Mark asked surprised

Jinyoung looked at Mark dumbfounded, “NO!” He shouted and Mark jumped back, “I’m sorry, it’s just-“

“It’s a lot to take in?” Mark filled in, “I get it Nyoungie and I’ll understand if you don’t want to stay together” he muttered while watching his tail sway in the water.

“No no no, I want to stay with you” Jinyoung said immediately

“Even though I’m a merman?” Mark asked shyly

Jinyoung chuckled, “Even though you’re a merman. I wouldn’t give you up for anything but just give me some time. It’s not everyday someone learns that mermen exist.” Mark smiled and nodded, relieved that Jinyoung wasn’t thinking of ending his relationship with him. “So if you’re suppose to run a kingdom why are you here?”

“I’m observing the human world; even though other kingdoms have done it before, we still do observations from time to time. We’re basically using human mistakes to make our world better.” Mark answered

“Oh well at least our mistakes are helping other, I guess” Jinyoung scoffed, “But doesn’t that mean you’re like spies?”

Mark shaked his head, “Hard to be a spy when your government knows that we’re here” he laughed

“Wait the South Korean government knows about you guys?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief

“Well not the entire government just the people in high power and it’s not just South Korea but literally every high power figure knows” Mark shrugged, “They had discovered of our existence like 40 years ago and just like what they did with the aliens; they decided that instead of either exterminating us or making us into their servants, we would work together. They will use our technology to better the world while they try to preserve and protect our waters.” Mark said

Jinyoung exhaled, “First merfolk, now alien? No wonder we’re so advanced” he muttered, “And that explains all the environmental projects that been occurring all over the world. It’s part of your deal with them.”

Mark nodded, “In the end everyone’s happy”

“Wow” Jinyoung breathed, “And they’re just okay with you guys observing our world?”

Mark laughed, “They don’t have any other choice besides they know we won’t do anything. If we wanted to we could’ve taken over the world already.” 

Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Mark smiled and raised his hand towards the water and made it rise up, floating around in the air, “All merfolk have the ability to move water to their will. Another gift that both Poseidon and Zeus gave to us as an apology.” 

Jinyoung stared at the floating water in awe till Mark said brought him out, “I understand Poseidon giving you guys water powers but what Zeus have to do with that?” Mark lifted one finger and lightning strike across the sky. Jinyoung gasped, “Okay from what I know lightning and water never work well together”

Mark laughed, “I’ve been told that before but since I’m still here I guess it’s okay”

“You can control water and lightning?” Jinyoung gasped, “That’s insane”

Mark shrugged, “I inherited the ability over lightning from my grandmother along with the blonde hair situation”

“Yeah I was about to ask about that, does blonde hair run in your family?” Jinyoung asked

“Nope” Mark sighed, “Everyone else has brown except for me. I only have brown hair when I change back into a human”

“Yeah so how does that work? Cause I’ve seen you get wet and nothing happened” Jinyoung wondered  
“I can control my ability to change into a merman but whenever there is a full moon I can’t” Mark explained

Jinyoung made an ‘o’ with his mouth, “That explains why you’ve been leaving so early”

Mark nodded, “If I could, I would’ve stayed the whole night with you.” He smiled staring into Jinyoung eyes and Jinyoung couldn’t help but look at him.

“Wow my mind is blown” Jinyoung snorted

Mark stared at Jinyoung, “I have to say I’m impressed of well you’re taking all of this.”

Jinyoung shrugged, “Well I really like you so I think my attraction for you is outweighing my sense of logic. Maybe one day, all the information will get to me but by then I think I’ll be completely okay with it.”

Mark smiled wider, “I’m so glad my instincts were right about you. My friends and family had their doubts about me revealing myself but it would seem I was right”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened, “You told your family about me?”

“Well I didn’t plan on doing it so soon but I haven’t back home for weeks and my parents were curious as to why that happened. If I didn’t tell them they would’ve made me stay in Cascadia till the crowning ceremony” Mark sighed, “Cascadia is the name of our Pacific kingdom” he replied to Jinyoung questioning gaze.

“Do they approve of me?” Jinyoung wondered, it's sad to think that this could be last time they could be together if their relationship was forbidden by his family.

“Oh of course they do as long as you keep our secret” Mark answered, “But I know that they will fall for you once they met you” he grinned, “Just like I did”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this story and I hope you enjoy it ^^  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I didn't properly edit this so it might have a couple (a lot) of mistakes. I apologize in advance. I am so sorry but I wanted to send this out before I forget to actually do it.

For the rest of the night, Jinyoung and Mark continued talking. Jinyoung grew more and more interested in the lives of merfolk, wanting to know about them since the internet wouldn’t be at all useful to him. The two stayed together till Mark noticed it was getting late, so he offered to drive Jinyoung home since Jaebum and Jackson left hours ago.

“You have a car?” Jinyoung gasped

Mark laughed, “Well somehow I have to get home to my apartment”

Jinyoung gasped again, “You have an apartment?” Mark laughed as he lifted his tail on the ground, hovered his hand over his tail. Slowly steam surrounded Mark covering him completely; Jinyoung had to turn his head so he wouldn’t breathe it in, once he turned back around he saw Mark back in his human form. “I thought you couldn’t control your powers during a full moon” Jinyoung gasped

“I can’t control it completely but if concentrate I have some leniency over it so I wouldn’t burn myself.” Mark smiled as he got up dusting off the dirt on his pants, “Okay let’s go” Jinyoung looked at his boyfriend in awe and realize it may take a little longer till he use to him.

~~~~~

Mark pulled up in front of Jinyoung house and Jinyoung turned to him with a smile, “Thank you for driving me home and for telling me the truth about you. I swear I won’t tell anyone without your permission of course.”

Mark smiled back at him, “You’re welcome Jinyoungie” Mark leaned over to him and softly kissed his lips, Jinyoung moved closer to him and opened his mouth a little to let Mark’s tongue enter in. Jinyoung couldn’t help but let a moan slip out when he felt Mark’s tongue dominate his own. Jinyoung normally was the one to take control when it came to kissing and even sex but with the way Mark was handling him, he was more than happy to let go.

Unexpectedly, Mark pulled away and Jinyoung followed after his lips till he gently pushed him back, “As much as I want to continue this, we have to stop or else I won’t be able to control myself”

Jinyoung pouted but he knew Mark was right, he just started going out and it was too soon to go all the way yet, “Alright, but now we have to hang out all day tomorrow.” Jinyoung demanded, even though the beach party madness was over it didn’t mean it was end of them seeing each other.

Mark frowned a little, “I can’t tomorrow I have a meeting over in Seoul but I’m free Saturday?” He suggested 

Jinyoung frowned, sad he couldn’t see Mark tomorrow but at least it was only one day before they see each other again, “Okay Saturday”

Mark gave him his brightest smile,“Okay, I’ll see you then”

Jinyoung nodded and before he left the car he surprised Mark with another short kiss, “Goodnight Mark-hyung” he winked

“Sweet dreams, Jinyoungie” Mark smiled, he watched as Jinyoung walked up to house and before he left he made sure Jinyoung got in safely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinyoung was buttoning up his shirt when his phone ringed, “Hello?”

“Jinyoungie, you’re alive!!” Jackson yelled into his ear

Jinyoung winced at Jackson volume, “Yeah why wouldn’t I be?”

“Uh, because you didn’t call or text us for two days” Jackson scoffed

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “It’s only a day an a half. Besides I didn’t realize I have to.” he snorted while looking himself over in the mirror. Jinyoung felt mentally and physically exhausted yesterday after four days of going to beach and then having his mind exploding the other night; he felt as if he was due a little nap.

Jackson gasped as if Jinyoung offended him, “Of course you have to you bastard. Plus Jaebummie and I want to hear all the juicy details about you and Mark-hyung. I bet you were busy during this while time.” 

In the background Jinyoung could hear Jaebum yelling at Jackson, probably because he says he doesn’t care about knowing what happen between the two even though he actually wants to know, “Busy doing what?”

“Busy having sex on the beach” Jackson said and Jinyoung could telling he was grinning like an idiot when he said that.

“No Jackson we didn’t drink” Jinyoung smiled

Jackson huffed, “That’s a horrible joke Jinyoungie!”

Jinyoung laughed, “Whatever Jackson and no we didn’t”

“So what the hell did you guys do?” Jinyoung could imagine Jackson was probably pouting while Jaebum looked completely indifferent to him.

“We just talked” Jinyoung shrugged as he dropped himself on his bed. “But yesterday I slept at home” he added just in case Jackson had other ideas.

“You guys just talked and then you napped?! How boring” Jackson said sucking his teeth, “What did you guys talk about?” Immediately moving the conversation.

Jinyoung opened his mouth to say but he remembered he couldn’t tell his friends about Mark being an actually merman. At least not without his permission, “Jackson that’s private.”

“Yah at least give me something” Jackson whined

Jinyoung sighed, “He has a car and his own apartment” 

Jackson squealed and Jinyoung wondered how can a man like him make a high pitch sound like that, “What kind of car does he drive? I bet it is expensive if he lives alone”

“He drives a Tesla” Jinyoung revealed

Jackson gasped, “A Tesla?! Like one of those cars that the door lifts up like a spaceship?!”

“Mhm” Jinyoung laughed as he remembered his own reaction to seeing the merman car, the other night, “No way you drive a Tesla?!”

Mark smiled, “Of course, do you know of a better clean energy car?”

Jinyoung snorted as he looked around the car, “How can you afford this?”

“It was given to me by the Americans as a gift of our friendship” Mark smirked. Jinyoung made an ‘o’ with his mouth, he momentarily forgotten that his boyfriend was a prince. Mark pressed a button and the passenger door open up, “Let’s go”

“How the hell can he afford a Tesla on the salary the university is paying him?!” Jinyoung heard Jaebum yell out through the phone.

“Did Mark-hyung tell you about how he got it?” Jackson asked him

“Uh-Um he said his parents got it for him” Jinyoung lied

“Oh so he’s a rich kid? Good job Jinyoungie you bagged a sugar daddy!” Jackson cheered, in the a background a groan could be heard.

“Yah, shut up he’s practically the same age of Jaebum-hyung! How the hell can he be a sugar daddy?” Jinyoung hissed

Jackson laughed, “Can’t you take a joke Jinyoungie? It’s proof that you need to be laid, I’m sure Mark-hyung can happily fulfill all your needs” he purred

Jinyoung groaned and immediately hung up, the last thing he wants to hear is that. Not even two seconds later the phone ringed again; assuming it was Jackson, he let it ring. After it ended the phone rang again and Jinyoung getting really annoyed and picked up the phone, “Yah lets me alone you idiot!” 

“Jinyoung-hyung?” Youngjae? “What? Are you and Mark-hyung fighting already?” he giggled

“N-No, sorry I thought you were Jackson” Jinyoung apologize

“Oh” Jinyoung wasn’t sure but it sounded as if Youngjae was disappointment but that’s can’t be, right?

“So-um- why are you calling Youngjae?” Jinyoung wondered

“Aren’t we friends, Jinyoung-hyung?”

“O-Of course we are Youngjae” Jinyoung stuttered

“So aren’t friends allowed to call each other?”

“Yes they can” Jinyoung replied

“More importantly, don’t friends give each other advise?” Youngjae questioned

Jinyoung furrowed his brow; where was Youngjae going with this, “Yeah?”

“I don’t think you should continue to date Mark-hyung” Youngjae simply said

“What? Why?” Jinyoung wondered

“He’s way too suspicious. Don’t you think it’s odd that he just shows up out of nowhere and immediately becomes the most popular guy in the university?”

“Well he is very handsome Youngjae and it’s hard for other people not to realize that” Jinyoung awkwardly laughed

“There’s something odd about him Jinyoung-hyung, no one knows anything about his background. It’s only the vague details he gives that people know.”   
Jinyoung frowned; of course it was he can’t tell people he’s from some kingdom in the Pacific Ocean, “He’s a private person, Youngjae. He doesn’t want a lot of people to know his business”

“Interesting, I bet that’s his excuse for everything” Youngjae scoffed

Jinyoung frowned, “He’s entitled to have privacy, Youngjae”

“Oh so you don’t find any of this odd, not even the fact that he turned down the confessions of half the school yet he says yes to you?” Youngjae asked

Jinyoung could only assume he said no because of the fact that’s he’s merman but everything changed that night Jinyoung fell in the water, “Maybe because he knew everyone wants him for his pretty face and he wanted someone he would want him for him”

“Oh? Is that the lie he told you?” Youngjae snorted

Youngjae attitude was totally pissing off Jinyoung, “What the hell is wrong with you, Youngjae?”

The line was silent for a moment and Jinyoung wondered if Youngjae hung up, “I’m worried about you hyung and I care a lot about you. Mark-hyung isn’t who we think he is, you shouldn’t trust everything he says!”

Jinyoung gulped nervously, what the hell? How did Youngjae get so close to the truth? Was Mark-hyung really that suspicious to others? “Y-You shouldn’t accuse Mark-hyung of things like that” he stuttered

“What do you want proof? Fine then I’ll get you and I’ll saw you how right I am” and just like that Youngjae hung up.

What the hell was happening? Why is Youngjae so suspicious of Mark-hyung? Jinyoung quickly got his things and left the room. He hurriedly ran down the stairs to put on his shoes before running out the door. He and Mark agreed to meet at the mall for a little date but now it seems the mood might be ruined by Jinyoung news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark was sitting on the bench waiting by a food cart, when he got a text from Jinyoung asking where he was. Mark smiled as he texted Jinyoung his location, he was so ecstatic to be close to Jinyoung again. Even though they were together the previous night, it wasn’t enough for Mark since he loved being around the younger.

Minutes later he saw Jinyoung from the crowd and he got up to meet him, however as he got closer he could tell that Jinyoung was upset about something. The two finally stood in front of each other but Jinyoung was looking down.

“What’s the matter Jinyoung?” Mark asked as he stroke Jinyoung cheek. Jinyoung sighed and pulled Mark to close bench so the two could sit but still he said nothing, “Nyoungie?”

“A little while ago my ex, Youngjae, called me. He-he told me I should stop going out with you” Jinyoung muttered

Mark frowned, “What? Why?”

“Apparently because you’re too suspicious and he thinks your lying about something” Jinyoung answered

Mark tilted his head in confusion, “So does he know what I am?”

Jinyoung shaked his head, “No but he said he’ll find proof that you aren’t what you say you are”

“Hm well good luck of him find any proof like that, my entire life was conjured by the government and I’m sure they made sure to make it seem believable.” Mark grinned

Jinyoung laughed, “Baby I don’t think you should so proud of that”

“Well it’s true love, theres no reason for him to be suspicious when I have an air-tight background.” Mark stated

“Then why is he so suspicious over you?” Jinyoung sighed

“Probably because he’s jealous” Mark shrugged

Jinyoung looked at him, “What? Youngjae can’t be jealous over me”

“But he is”

Jinyoung tilted his head, “How do you know?”

“I can sense other people’s emotions” Mark answered

Jinyoung gasped, “You can sense emotions?” He whispered, “Why didn’t you tell me this other night?” Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel a little hurt that the merman didn’t share this.

Mark gave him a small smile, “I’m sorry but it’s a power that I mostly turn off so sometimes I forget I have it. But on the last day of the beach party, he was acting so strange that I couldn’t help but turn my power back on and that’s how I learned of his jealously”

Jinyoung dropped his head and sighed as Mark watched over him, he bit his lip became a little worried that he might’ve ruined his relationship with him, “Jinyoung? Are you mad at me?” He asked cautiously 

Jinyoung raised his head a little, “No I’m not mad at you, there was a lot you told me yesterday so I can’t be upset that one thing was missed. If anything I’m upset at Youngjae; I mean, he doesn’t deserve to to be jealous. He was the one that ended our relationship, he was the one going around flirting and dating different guys.” He frowned

“Well maybe he’s just genuinely concerned for you” Mark began and Jinyoung gave him a look, “I mean maybe in his eyes, I really am suspicious and odd so he’s just looking out for you.” He guessed

“Yeah but the way he’s going about it is really odd almost as if he doesn’t want me with anyone at all.” Jinyoung huffed

“Well it doesn’t matter, after you know the truth and there’s no way he’ll ever guess the truth about me” Mark smiled. 

Jinyoung smiled because he knew Mark was right, there was no way Youngjae would ever learn of Mark’s secret. After all he was a popular guy yet no one knew, Jinyoung immediately felt relieved knowing that everything will okay. If only he how wrong he was, maybe he would’ve been able to save him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

In the remaining day, Jinyoung and Mark spent the afternoon walking around the mall, laughing and joking around while holding hands. They really didn’t need to buy anything they just felt the need to walk into different stores and look around. 

The two merely enjoyed being together and because they too busy in their own world, they didn’t realize how late it has gotten. Just like the other night, Mark drove Jinyoung where they shared a long passionate kiss before Jinyoung left to go inside. However once Jinyoung got inside he called Mark and the couple began making plans for their next date.

Days turned into weeks which turned into a month and then another month and before the two knew it, the couple was celebrating their two month anniversary. It wasn’t anything big or crazy just a private dinner in Mark’s apartment which ended up with Jinyoung body being covered in marks. Mark really had sharp teeth. However Jinyoung swore he would pay Mark back for each and every mark he made on his body.

The two easily slipped into a domestic style; ever since Jinyoung made his home in Mark’s apartment during the first month of their relationship. To others it seemed sudden but to Jinyoung, he felt right about it. He hadn’t officially moved in, but there was little pieces of Jinyoung everywhere in the apartment to make anyone think that he had. 

It was during that time that Mark gave Jinyoung a key to his apartment that sent a message saying he could move in if he wanted. However Jinyoung felt like he should until his parents had meet Mark first before he decides to make the decision of moving in.

Jinyoung was currently making dinner for the older as Jackson and Jaebum were in the living room, watching TV. Somehow Jackson and Jaebum easily became Mark new human friends. Once Jinyoung was able to enter Mark’s home, Jackson being himself barged in and made his second home. Jaebum apologized each time but after while stopped since Mark never got upset over it.

As Jinyoung was making dinner, Jackson jumped up from the couch and startled Jinyoung with his loud voice, “When’s dinner gonna be ready?!”

“Yah Jackson-hyung use your inside voice” Jinyoung frowned. Jackson merely smiled which annoyed Jinyoung even more, “Also this dinner is for me and Mark. You and Jaebum-hyung can go find your own dinner”

“Yah is that how your treat your hyungs. Tossing them out in the cold and letting them starve?” Jackson whined

“What cold? It’s August and it’s freakin’ 90 degrees outside” Jinyoung spat with no bite. “Besides you’re the one who barged in here with Jaebum-hyung when you could’ve stayed in your apartment.”

“That’s because I was bored and all Jaebum-hyung wants to do and play with his five cats and read” Jackson huffed

“Five? When the hell did it become five, I thought you guys had only three?” Jinyoung wondered

“Exactly, I didn’t even realize it till I went into his studio; he was hiding the other two in there” Jackson sighed

“That’s what you get when you date a cat lady” Jinyoung smirked

“YAH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A CAT LADY?!” Jaebum yelled from the living room.

“Yah I swear he has super hearing or something” Jackson mumbled, “Anyway when’s Mark-hyung coming back?”

“In an hour, he a meeting with-” Jinyoung immediately stopped himself as was about slip out that Mark was meeting with South Korean president.

“With?” Jackson asked as he tilted his head

“Uh-the people in marine biology club” Jinyoung lied

“They meet in the summer?” Jackson wondered not looking at all convinced.

“Yeah, he is the vice president.” Jinyoung smiled

“Yeah the guy who isn’t even a student is the vice president. How does that even work?” Jackson wondered. Jinyoung shrugged as he truly had no idea why Mark was the vice president since he wasn’t a student. Jackson looked around the apartment as he sighed, “I never noticed before how big of a water nerd Mark-hyung is.”

Jinyoung looked around as well, everything in Mark’s apartment had something to do with the water from the light blue colors on the wall and the backsplash in the kitchen to the paintings and pieces of artwork. It seemed as if the whole apartment theme was under the water. However Mark explained that it was created for him by the government so most likely the government made it to make him remember his home in the ocean.

“It’s almost like we’re underwater or something. It’s almost like a coincidence since you thought he was the merman who saved you but yet he really loves the ocean so it’s not hard to think that way” Jackson laughed

What the hell, what’s with everyone become super detectives and coming close to figuring out the truth with his secret? Even though he hasn’t heard from Youngjae since the first time he contacted his two months, Jinyoung had moments where he thought he was being watched and thought he saw glimpses of Youngjae around the areas he and Mark were having a date.

Jinyoung laughed awkwardly, “It’s just a coincidence, merman aren’t real”

“Yeah” Jackson snorted “But you know I saw your drawings of Mark-hyung the other day and I have to say they look so realistic almost as if you have seen him as a merman.” 

Jinyoung stared at Jackson and saw something unfamiliar look in his eyes, “W-Well he looks good as one so I just kept drawing him as one and over time it got better.”

“Probably but you know I couldn’t help but think about that time I blurted that you draw Mark-hyung as a merman and I remembered that he looked really happy for some reason and then he said ‘what if I am.’ Of course we all laughed and thought he was joking but for reason after you changed the topic, I thought I saw him look disappointed. I didn’t think about it at first but after a while I couldn’t help but remember that and then notice everything afterwards. For some reason I can’t help but think that he was trying to tell us he was a merman.”

“But merman don’t exist” Jinyoung argued

“You never did believe that and I think you still don’t but the only reason why you’re saying it now is because you’re hiding something.” Jackson frowned. What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter along with the grammar mistakes that might make some people mad lol. I hope you all have good week and I'll see you next time ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter guys and honestly I have no idea how this is gonna end. I hope you like it ^^

Jinyoung looked at Jackson in shocked, “Jackson what’s the matter with you? Why are you being like this?”

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Jinyoung, “Normally you tell me everything Jinyoungie but everything is private or you pause before you finishing your sentence just like you did earlier.”

“Oh come on Jackson, you don’t tell me everything about your relationship with Jaebum-hyung” Jinyoung scoffed, internally nervously as he was wondering how he could convince Jackson he isn’t hiding anything when he actually is.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Jinyoung you know I tell you everything, even about me and Jaebum’s sex life”

“Unnecessarily” Jinyoung muttered 

“Jinyoung why can’t you just tell me the truth?” Jackson sighed

Jinyoung thought for moment; he promised Mark he would ask before sharing his secret with anyone and he’s sure that includes Jackson and Jaebum, no matter how close they are. “Because it’s not something I can share. It shouldn’t come from me but just wait till Mark-hyung comes home and everything will be explained.” 

“What will be explained?” Jaebum asked as he walked into the kitchen

“The truth of Mark-hyung” Jackson answered

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Jackson, “Jackson you didn’t” 

“I had to!” Jackson yelled, “It’s been bothering me for weeks. Maybe you don’t want to know the truth but I do!”

“Obviously I want to know the truth but only when Jinyoung and Mark-hyung are ready to share! We shouldn’t force them to share anything they don’t want to!” Jaebum yelled back, “Not everyone is as comfortable as you are sharing their entire life.”

Jackson opened his mouth to say more but he knew Jaebum was right so he closed it and pouted, “I just wanted to know” he muttered while rubbing his biceps.

Jaebum sighed and move to hug his boyfriend, “I know but it’s up to them if they want to share.” Jaebum then looked at Jinyoung, “Sorry Jinyoungie but you know how nosy Jackson can be”

Jackson turned his head from Jaebum shoulder, “Sorry Jinyoung” he said

Jinyoung shrugged and turned back around to stir the food, “It’s fine” he mumbled.

Jaebum and Jackson looked at him, Jackson instantly felt bad, “Jinyoungie if I hurt your feelings I really am sorry.”

Jinyoung sighed and turned around to face them, “No I’m not mad, I’m just a little nervous I guess.”

Jaebum tilted his head, “Let’s just wait till Mark-hyung comes home, okay?”

Jackson and Jaebum nodded; Jaebum sat at the kitchen and started playing on his phone while Jackson clinged to Jinyoung arm to make sure he truly wasn’t upset with him even though Jinyoung repeated constantly that he wasn’t. After awhile, Jinyoung finished making dinner and started setting up the table with the couple help and as he placed the last plate of food on the table Mark entered in.

“Babe, you would not believe the afternoon I had” Mark groaned as he took off his shoes. He then noticed the extra sneakers by the door, “Are Jackson and Jaebum here again?” He joked as entered in and saw the three guys sitting at the table.

“What are you trying to say Mark-hyung? We’re not allowed to be here” Jaebum joked 

“Does it really matter? You’ll come here regardless of what I say. As long as Jinyoung and I are together you’ll be sticking around.” Mark laughed

“Wow and here I thought we were friends” Jackson huffed while looking offended.

Jinyoung smiled widely at the scene, momentarily forgetting what occurred almost an hour ago. Mark kissed the temple of Jinyoung head, just before he could sit, Jinyoung stopped him, “Um Mark can I talk to you in the other room for a second.”

Mark nodded and walked first towards the living room; he turned back to Jinyoung with a smile but it slowly disappeared as he noticed Jinyoung looking a little nervous, “Jinyoungie is something wrong?” Jinyoung opened his mouth but closed it and repeated the action till Mark placed a hand on his chin lifting his head, “Baby you know you can tell me anything, what’s wrong?”

Jinyoung took a deep breath and looked at Mark, “Earlier Jackson confronted me about if you truly are a merman”

Mark face remained neutral and for once Jinyoung wished he had his ability to know what he was feeling, “What did you say?”

“I said that it’s best to wait till you get home.” Jinyoung breathed

“Hmm, what lead to this?” Mark asked

“Um” Jinyoung began, “Jackson just noted observations he’s been making from the way the apartment is set up to even when you first met them at the beach party.”

Still Mark looked calm, “How did he seem when he asked?”

Jinyoung gave him a confused look, why was he asking this? Why is he so calm when he should be freaking out about his secret coming out, “Um he was calm but afterwards he was a little upset because I was refusing to completely answer him.”

Mark crossed his arms, “What about Jaebum?”

“He entered in the conversation a little bit later but was angry at Jackson for pushing to me to spill, he said that they should wait till we’re ready to say anything. Jackson seemed to understand and apologized multiple times.” Jinyoung replied 

Mark hummed, “Okay”

Jinyoung looked confused, “Okay? Okay what?”

“Okay we tell them” 

Jinyoung gasped, “Seriously?” 

“Yeah you don’t want to?”

Jinyoung put out his hands and shaked his head, “It’s not that, it just I thought you wouldn’t be more freaked out about this.”

“Not really, I had a feeling, Jaebum and Jackson would be okay with this and would also keep our secret. I mean if they kept hanging out with you even though you thought merman existed and thought I was one, then they must be good people who we can trust.” Mark answered simply

Jinyoung frowned, “I suppose”

Mark smiled at Jinyoung, “Don’t worry baby, everything will be alright” Mark gave him a quick kiss on his lips.

Jinyoung frown deepened, “Stop reading my emotions”

Mark giggled, “I don’t have to when you’re basically wearing your emotion.” Jinyoung pouted as Mark pulled him into the dining room and sat him down before sitting next to him. Mark smiled at the other couple and began taking out his food and everyone else followed. 

Dinner, to say the least, was nerve wreaking. Even though Jackson tried to keep the mood up by talking, it was obvious he was getting anxious as the topic kept changing to the point of where Jinyoung couldn’t even keep up. However Jinyoung was also nervous as he had no idea how to even bring up the subject. 

The only ones that seemed calm was Mark and Jaebum; they either was talking amongst themselves or listening to Jackson’s nonsense. Jinyoung was confused to Mark’s actions but he decided to wait for a better moment to talk to him about it.

While talking to Mark, Jinyoung could see from the corner of his eye Jackson balling his hands to a fist. He was going to explode. It was only a matter of time since it’s was obvious they were talking about Mark’s secret in the other room. For a while Jackson was sitting patiently to hear it but with Mark looking like he wasn’t going to mention it at all; it must’ve gotten on his nerves.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure at all how to keep Jackson calm and it seemed as if he would have to wait till he actually explodes, which surprisingly wasn’t long. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Jackson yelled, he stood up from his seat and banged his fist on the table, “Are you going to tell us the truth or what?!”

Jinyoung stared at Mark while he stared at the man, “You know, I always assumed Jaebum was the short tempered of the group” he smiled

Jaebum narrowed his eyes at Mark, “You just can’t let it go, can you?”

Mark giggled, “Not everyday I see a grown man scream at a-”

“WHO THE HELL CARES?! I JUST WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH!!” Jackson screamed

Mark turned back to Jackson and smiled, “I’m a merman”

The table was silent for a moment and Jinyoung wondered what was going on through Jackson and Jaebum’s brain. Jackson nodded his head, “Was that so hard to say?” Jackson smirked

Jinyoung face morphed into surprise, “You’re not surprised to hear this?” He asked

Jackson snorted and shaked his head, “No why would I-” he fainted and the three looked at Jackson body on the floor.

Mark merely shrugged while Jinyoung turned to look worriedly at Jaebum, “He’ll be okay but I guess he’s still surprised about the fact that merman exist” Jaebum answered cooly

“What about you?” Jinyoung asked

“I came to terms with it weeks ago when Jackson first brought it up. If anything I thought it would be hear if merman actually existed.” Jaebum smiled as he got up and carried his boyfriend to living room and laid him down.

Mark and Jinyoung followed after him as he watched to see how long it would take Jackson to recover. Thankfully it wasn’t long and soon Jackson was blinking at the ceiling, “What happened?” he groaned

“You fainted when I told you I was a merman” Mark answered

Jackson sat up and faced him, “So it’s true, you’re actually a merman?” He gaped

Mark walked away to kitchen and when he came back he had a cup of water was in his hand. He sat down on the floor as he placed one finger inside the cup, seconds later he had morphed into merman.

Jackson and Jaebum gasped at the sight, “So you’re actually blonde” Jaebum gaped

Mark laughed, why is his hair color the first thing people notice in his merman form, shouldn’t the tail freak them out? “Only when wet” Mark smirked

Jackson kneeled down next to him and poked his tail with one finger, “It’s real, you’re actually a merman” he whispered

“Yeah he is but you have to promise you won’t tell anybody” Jinyoung frowned

Jaebum patted Jinyoung shoulder, “Don’t worry Jinyoungie, we promise we won’t. Obviously no one should know the truth.”

“Yeah but I gotta ask, how did this happen?” Jackson smirked, Mark began to tell them the origins of the merfolk as well as stating his title to them. “You’re a prince?! No wonder you can afford a Tesla!” Jackson snorted

“Actually the reason why I have a Tesla was because the American government gave it to me as a present” Mark shrugged

“WHAT?!” The couple said simultaneously and Mark then told them of how the world high powers and a few governments know of the truth of the merpeople and the deal the kingdoms have with them.

“That explained the environmental projects that going on” Jaebum nodded

Jinyoung snorted, “That’s what I said.”

“So wait are you like a spy?” Jackson asked warily looking Mark up and down.

“How can he be a spy if the government knows what he’s doing?” Jaebum deadpanned. Jackson could only smile and shrug.

Mark used his ability to dry himself off and become human again, “You have powers?! Dude that’s so awesome.” Jackson grinned and then he turned to Jinyoung, “It’s like you’re dating Aquaman!”

“Not true. Aquaman can talk to fish, Mark can’t” Jinyoung argued

“Uh actually I can” Mark spoke up.

Jinyoung eyes widened as he turned to Mark, “And you’re telling me this now?!” He yelled out and then he remembered something, “Is that why you were crying when we were eating fish the other night?!”

Mark gave sheepish smile, “I thought you knew and I was not crying the other night. I was tearing up because of the onions”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow but said nothing since he knew there were no onions in the food. “Okay so you have powers, you’re a prince and you’re a merman, anything else you need to share with the class?” Jaebum joked

Mark thought for a second, “Um my parents want to come and meet Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung gasped, “You’re telling me this now?! What the hell is wrong with you tonight?!” As he grabbed Mark collar, shaking him.

“Relax Nyoungie” Mark giggled pulled his hands off his collar, “I told them to come in three weeks since I know you would like some time to prepare” he stated

“Prepare? Prepare for what? A duel?” Jackson wondered

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Jackson, “In case you have forgotten, Mark is a prince meaning his parents are the king and queen!”

Mark rubbed Jinyoung back, “They may be king and queen but you have to think of them as normal people.”

“Kinda hard when you’re a merman who rules a kingdom under the freakin’ sea” Jackson muttered.

Jaebum shoved Jackson, “Not helping” he whispered

Jinyoung took a deep breath, “Okay I’ll try.”

Mark gave him a bright smile and kiss his cheek, “Okay now that’s all over with, let’s clean up”

“Oooo” Jackson began, “I would love to but-” 

Jinyoung grabbed hold of Jackson hoodie, “Don’t even think about it” he warned

Jackson pouted, “I was just joking, I would never dine and dash” Jinyoung glared at him as he pulled Mark back to the dining table.  
“You would actually” Jaebum smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson turned around and hit Jaebum but it was weak hit, “Jaebummie, how could you say that about me?” He whined

“Because I know you” Jaebum snorted as he rolled his eyes and walked to the dining room to pick up the plates. Jackson continued to pout while muttering how he wasn’t loved enough.

~~~~~~~

An hour later Mark and Jinyoung were lounging on the couch while cuddling with each other. Jackson and Jaebum left 20 minutes ago, after finish cleaning and talking with the others. Even though the two were finally able to enjoy being with each other, Jinyoung mind was running continuously about what occurred over an hour ago.

“Baby I can practically hear you thinking” Mark chuckled

Jinyoung lifted his head to look at Mark better, “How did you know they would be okay with it?”

Mark looked at Jinyoung and shrugged and for the second time today, Jinyoung was curious as to why Mark was so calm about everything, “It was more like a feeling. I mean they stayed by your side when you thought merman exist instead of laughing at you or insulting you. Plus before when you were explaining Jackson behavior he wasn’t scared or angry but calm and sad like you said. So I just went with it.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “But what if everything went wrong?”

“Then I’ll just erase their memories and everything will go back to normal” Mark shrugged again

Jinyoung gasped, “You can erase memories?”

“Well not me but there’s a device that can back in Cascadia that can do it” 

Jinyoung giggled as he placed his head back on the couch, “Well I guess as long as that device exist than we’ll be fine”

“Exactly” Mark breathed as he kissed Jinyoung forehead cuddling with his body. Jinyoung smiled as he could think of a better feeling than being held in Mark’s arms and he internally wished to remain their forever however sadly it seemed that fate just wasn’t on their side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week following Mark’s confession to Jackson and Jaebum; Jinyoung and Jackson were sitting on the floor of Jinyoung room as Mark and Jaebum were busy working at their different jobs.

“Hey did you know there are some scary stuff about merman?” Jackson began, looking up from his computer

“Yeah I did a ton of research on merfolks months ago but Mark proved them all to be false. Merfolks are harmless and that crap is a bunch of bs” Jinyoung scoffed as he continued to work on his sketchbook.

“Yeah but if we didn’t know a merman we would believe in this bs” Jackson snorted, “We would think merpeople purposely lure people into the sea to eat them or make a human fall in love with them so they could eat their heart or even mate with them and then kill them.”

Jinyoung laughed, “Dude when you say it out loud it sounds kinda ridiculous.” He smiled

“Yeah Mark can’t have kids so he just wants to eat your heart!” He mocked growled while tackling Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shoved him off, “Very funny, Jackson” he rolled his eyes.

“Well it’s true right?” 

“What’s true?” Jinyoung frowned

“That Mark can’t have kids” Jackson snorted

Jinyoung opened his mouth but honestly he wasn’t sure. Although it’s scientifically impossible, it could happen especially since Mark was a species that didn’t exist so it could be possible to give birth. Jinyoung felt himself getting frustrated at the thought that Mark didn’t tell him if he can or not but he knew he shouldn’t be completely mad. Due to Mark’s chill mindset the merman could’ve simply forgotten to mention it like he had forgot to mention that he could talk to fish.

“I don’t know” Jinyoung finally answered

“Wait, seriously?” Jackson gasped

“Well Mark never mention it but I wouldn’t be surprised if he just forgot to about it” Jinyoung sighed

Jackson was silent for a minute before a smile grew on his face, “That actually would be so cool, you two then wouldn’t have to adopt and you guys can have a baby that’s biologically yours. You will be envy of all gay couples.”

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “Uh, okay?”

Jackson giggled then looked at his phone, “Oh crap, I better go get changed for tonight. Thanks for letting me and Jaebummie tag along on your date, Jinyoungie” Jackson grinned as he waved good-bye to Jinyoung

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he muttered, “I didn’t have a choice.” Jinyoung made the mistake of mentioning to Jackson that Mark was planning a picnic date out on the beach cliff last night and since it sounded so romantic, Jackson jumped on and invited himself along as well. Jinyoung tried to get him change his mind but Jackson refused and Jinyoung had to grudging tell Mark that two more people were coming. It was a good thing Mark was so relax about everything, otherwise he would have to deal with a pissed off merman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire crackled as Mark placed more wood into it, “Um are we allowed to start a fire on the cliff?” Jinyoung wondered. When Mark had told him they were having a picnic on the beach cliff, he failed to mention having a camp fire as well.

Mark laughed, “Of course love”

“Besides if anything happens, Mark-hyung could just put it out” Jaebum joked

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him, “I’m still wondering why the hell you two are here”

“Jinyoungie don’t act like that you didn’t know” Jackson smiled innocently

“I didn’t think you guys would actually come” Jinyoung frowned

“You doubted Jackson? How long have you known him?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow at this.

Jackson meanwhile pouted, “Why are you guys treating me like this? All I want to do is spend time together”

“Okay but can’t you do it when Mark and I aren’t trying to have a date?” Jinyoung asked

Jackson tilted his head cutely and smiled, “No”

Jinyoung growled lowly making Mark laugh, “Baby it’s fine” he said kissing his cheek.

“But I wanted us to be alone” Jinyoung whined

Mark laughed at how adorable he was being, “As long as I get to touch and kiss you I don’t care who’s around.”

Jinyoung cheeks turned pink at Mark’s bold confession, “Aww Jinyoungie you’re so cute when you blush” Jackson cooed

Jinyoung frowned, “Shut up, you’re ruining the moment!”

Mark smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jinyoung waist, Jinyoung continued to frown at Jackson but Mark turned his head toward him, “Jinyoung there’s something I wanna tell you.” He began and the look on Jinyoung face told him he had his undivided attention, “I know we’ve only been together for a few months but what I feel for you is something I don’t think I can feel with anyone else but you. Jinyoung I think I-”

“Get your dirty hands off of him!” A voice yelled

Everyone turned their heads to see Youngjae behind Jackson and Jaebum while pointing a gun at Mark. Jaebum and Jackson immediately moved away from Youngjae and his gun.

“Youngjae what the hell?” Jinyoung gasped

“Don’t worry Jinyoung-hyung, everything will be okay” Youngjae smiled

“How the hell can everything be fine when you have that gun in your hands?” Jackson gasped

“I’m saving you guys” Youngjae frowned

“From what?” Jaebum frowned

“From that monster. Now I won’t say it again! Take your hands off of Jinyoung-hyung” Youngjae warned and Mark slowly did as he said.

Jaebum slowly stood up and walked over to Youngjae, “Youngjae, you’re not thinking straight now just-”

Youngjae pointed the gun at Jaebum and his hands flew up then he pointed them back to Mark, “Jaebum-hyung don’t move, you don’t have to listen to this monster anymore”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson gulped

“Mark-hyung has you guys under a spell, and the reason why he brought you here was so he can lure you into the ocean where he and his buddies can eat your bodies” Youngjae explained

Jinyoung shaked his head, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Mark-hyung why don’t you tell them, tell them that your a merman! A monster!” Youngjae yelled out

“They already know” Mark said calmly

“Yeah Youngjae, Mark told this already” Jinyoung agreed

“Of course he did, after all you’re under his spell so why wouldn’t he” Youngjae scoffed, “But don’t worry I’m gonna save you from him.”

“If anything” Mark began as he stood up, “We need to be saved from you! What kind of person holds their friends at gunpoint!”

“I wouldn’t have to if you didn’t have them under your control. But once you’re dead everyone will be free” Youngjae smiled

“Youngjae you’re acting crazy!” Jinyoung yelled out

“No I’m not! I told you I would get proof and I did! I have photos and videos of him meeting his ‘friends’ in the ocean and I saw his monstrous form!” Youngjae frowned “It’s all in this bag” he said showing the messenger bag that none of them noticed till now.

“Youngjae you’re wrong, Mark-hyung isn’t like that!” Jackson argued

“No I’m right! I did the research and all of them say that merpeople are evil killers who only want to eat our human flesh!” Youngjae screamed and the gun started the shake in his hand.

“Youngjae please just put down the gun” Jinyoung begged

Youngjae shaked his head, “He’s making you say that, you have to fight him!”

“Youngjae I’m not under a spell just put down the damn gun!” Jinyoung hissed

“No!” Youngjae yelled, “I’m going to save you and you’ll see that I’m right!” He smiled before it turned back into a frown, “You, monster, move away from them” he commanded and without any choice Mark took a step away from Jinyoung. Jinyoung whined as he saw Mark moved but all Mark gave him was a small smile.

“Farther!” Youngjae yelled and Mark took a couple more steps away and slowly moving close to the edge of the cliff.

“Youngjae please” Jackson begged

Youngjae still shaked his head, “No I have to kill this monster to save you guys”

Mark narrowed his eyes at Youngjae as clouds swiftly covered the night sky, “I’m not a monster. If anything you are.” Youngjae shaked his head, “Look around you, everyone is scared of you.”

Youngjae actually looked around to see Jackson clutching Jaebum shirt and Jinyoung on his knees as tear fell him his eyes, “I-It’s y-your fault. Y-You’re making them act like this.”

“As impressive as that is, I have no ability like that.” Mark frowned

“I don’t believe you” Youngjae hissed 

“He’s telling the truth” Jinyoung hiccuped, “Please don’t hurt him”

“Stop making him cry!” Youngjae yelled and then he pressed the trigger and the shot made a loud deafening sound. Mark looked down at his body and saw blood leaking out from the hole in his abdomen. He staggered back before looking at Youngjae, whimpering. Youngjae looked at him with wide eyes and pressed the trigger twice pushing Mark back till he fell off the cliff.

Jaebum was the first to move as he tackled Youngjae and knocking the gun out his hands, “You bastard! How could you!” He yelled as he punched Youngjae with each word. Jinyoung slowly got up, disbelief written on his face, Jackson moved to hold Jinyoung back but he couldn’t, he refused. With the little strength remaining he ran over to the edge and look over, looking some sign of Mark.

Jackson didn’t need to look to know, as Jinyoung fell to knees and cried out to the open sea, Mark was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I have no other comments to that ending but I want you guys to know that I ADORE Choi Youngjae and he will always be our sunshine but he always wanted a psycho role so this is me making one for him (or just an excuse as to why he's evil/crazy) Anyways thanks for reading this story ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness it's the finally chapter. I hope you all like this ^^

Jinyoung sees Mark in his dream in all the time. Sees him standing by the ocean, shirtless, his hair slightly ruffled by the wind. In his dreams Mark turns to smile as Jinyoung walked to him; he reaches for his hand and hold him close as if he’s never letting go. In his dream they walked hand and hand as they go further out in ocean till they’re fully submerged and swimming underwater. 

Jinyoung never questions the fact that he’s able to breathe under water, all he cares about is the merman holding on to him. Jinyoung stopped him to kiss his hair, his cheek, his neck and lifts his eyes unto Mark’s. When Jinyoung wraps his arms around his waist he can still the scars of the bullet holes and he kisses him harder to keep back the horrible memories of that night.

In his dream every kiss is like their first kiss, and every touch of his hand is like a stolen present. They pull away from each other’s lips and swim away from land and deeper in the blue ocean. In that moment, the last moment of his dream, they are completely and blissfully happy. In that moment there’s no memory of the pain, of the tears, of the endless reports and explanations, of the endless days in court and staring at the man that killed his boyfriend. In that moment no one had been shot and everything is as it should’ve been. 

In that moment, that final moment, there is only happiness. Happiness and the feeling of Mark’s lips against his own as he whispered what he could only dream, the words he would never hear, “I think I love you.” He always cried when the dream ended and he would always stretch out his hand and find that he’s alone and that Mark is gone.

Jackson came into the bedroom and hugged him, “You had that dream about Mark again, didn’t you?” He asked and Jinyoung nodded his head as he wiped his eyes, “What did he say this time?”

“‘I think I love you’.” Jinyoung sniffled 

“You’ve been dreaming he’s been saying that for over a month now” Jackson smiled sadly

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? Of all the things I guessed it to be, it has to be that” Jinyoung sighed

“You’re right, anyone could tell that he was madly in love you” Jackson said

Jinyoung whimpered and felt the tears sting his eyes again, “And now because of me, he’s gone.”

Jackson shaked his head, “Jinyoungie stop saying that! It’s not your fault, it’s Youngjae’s”

“But if I didn’t date him, Youngjae wouldn’t have-”

Jackson sighed, “You can’t blame yourself for Youngjae’s actions. No one would’ve ever known that Youngjae would that. None of us would’ve thought he was even capable of killing someone. But that doesn’t make it your fault. Youngjae made his choice and he’s paying for it.”

That night, the police came minutes after Youngjae shot Mark and they had to pull Jaebum off his beaten body. Someone call and reported after seeing Youngjae with a gun on the beach and police were unsure of where he was until they heard the first shot that’s when they ran to the top of the cliff but by then it was too late, Mark was shot and already had fallen over the cliff.

After Jinyoung shouted that Mark had fallen over the cliff and the police called for boats and divers to search the water for Mark body but other than the large amounts of blood, there was no sign of Mark. Police had to only guess that his blood had attracted predators and the rest was up to their imagination. Jinyoung broke down crying at the police station, wailing over the lost of his boyfriend. 

His parents had immediately come over after being contacted by the police and took Jinyoung home after he was cleared. His mother held him as he cried on her shoulders, they hadn’t yet met Mark but Jinyoung had told them a few stories about him when he promised them that he would soon after he met his parents. However it seemed that last part would never happened.

Jaebum and Jackson arrived at his house an hour later since Jaebum had to go to the hospital for his bruised knuckles; thankfully the police decided not to charged him and claimed it was under self-defense. The three boys went upstairs as Jinyoung claimed he was tired. It was at that moment Jackson dropped the messenger bag will with the evidence Youngjae had collected of Mark.

Unbeknownst to them, Jackson had swiped it when he saw the police coming up the cliff. He wasn’t sure if the police was in on the secret of the merfolk but with quick action he took the bag and pretended like it was his own and thankfully the police never checked inside. The three looked though the bag and Jinyoung could feel the tears sting his eyes as looked through the pictures and photos.

“Holy crap, there must been weeks of pictures and videos of you and Mark-hyung together.” Jaebum gasped

“It makes you wonder how long he’s been truly stalking you” Jackson sighed

Jinyoung started to sniffle as he looked at one picture with him and Mark kissing each other, “How could he? How could he just take Mark away from me like that?” he croaked. He looked up to see Jaebum and Jackson somber faces, “Do either of you know what Mark was going to tell me?” He asked but he already knew the answer, neither of them knew what he was going to say.

For the rest of the summer, Jinyoung mostly stayed in his room with the pictures and videos since he had nothing left of Mark. Once school started back up again, he only went to class afterwards came straight back home. Jackson and Jaebum periodically come over to check on him but he seemed to always be on his bed, crying. At least that’s where Jackson found him.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, “Do you think his parents know?”

Jackson bit his lip as he shrugged, “Probably, it’s been three months since then so it’s safe to assume they do.”

Jinyoung snorted, “You know sometimes I have nightmares that they would send a Tsunami to kill me because they blame me for the lost of their son.”

“You don’t know that” Jackson argued

“It’s possible” he whispered

“It’s not, remember what Mark-hyung: that the government is friends with them. Maybe they told his parents about it, about the fact that the true killer is in jail, serving time for what he did.” Jackson frowned, “Besides haven’t you noticed how odd it was that what happened wasn’t in the news or even the paper and you know that this is news worthy.”

Jinyoung looked at Jackson, he never thought of that. Which should’ve caught his attention when the school themselves become somber over Mark’s leave of absence. At least that’s what the staff are telling everyone, “Probably.”

“Come on Jinyoungie, you have a better reason as to why they haven’t destroyed all of humanity?” Jackson said trying to lift his spirit.

Jinyoung shaked his head, “But why do you suppose they haven’t contacted me?” He wondered

“Maybe because they’re in mourning or they’re in grief and too sad to think of anyone else or-”

“Or maybe they blame me” Jinyoung muttered

Jackson sucked his teeth, “Jinyoungie, it’s not your fault. How many times do I have to repeat this?” Jinyoung shrugged, “Alright; being in this bed is making you depressive, so you’re getting up and you’re gonna shower and we’re going out.” Jackson commanded as he moved the covers off of Jinyoung.

Jinyoung groaned but did as he said. He slowly got up and waddled his way into the bathroom. He before washing, Jinyoung looked at himself in the mirror. He grimace at his reflection. His eyes were red and puffy due to all the crying and he had bags underneath because of the many nights he laid awake. He sighed but in honesty he couldn’t careless but Jackson would probably beat him up for looking like crap so he tried to look better than before. After 10 minutes in the shower, he got out and walked into his room, happy to see that Jackson wasn’t still there. He sluggishly put on a turtleneck, pants and socks before walking down the stairs to see his mother in the kitchen and Jaebum and Jackson sitting at the kitchen table.

His mother was the first one to spot him, “Jinyoungie so happy to see you moving around.” Mrs. Park smiled.

“We’re taking him out for a little bit” Jackson announced

“Oh good, he never goes anywhere else other than the school.” Mrs. Park breathed in relief.

“You know that I can hear you guys, right?” Jinyoung frowned

“Obviously” Jaebum deadpanned as he got up and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung neck, “Come on Jinyoungie, the fresh air will do you some good.” He said as he pulled him towards the door. Jinyoung rolled his eyes and placed on his sneakers and jacket and followed after Jaebum to his car. In the back, he could hear Jackson saying good-bye to his mother.

The brisk December wind make Jinyoung hurry into the backseat of Jaebum’s car to escape it’s cold touches. Even though it was still fall, it felt like it was winter however it matched the cold feeling Jinyoung felt ever since Mark’s death. 

Jackson quickly entered the passenger seat and as he buckled his seatbelt Jaebum shift the car into drive and drove away from his house. Jackson and Jaebum were talking but he wasn’t in the mood to be engaged in their conversation, he just stared out the window, looking into a blank space. It wasn’t till he heard the opening of a car door did he realize they had parked by mall.

“Come out Jinyoungie” Jackson whined, “We didn’t bring you here so you could stay in the car the whole time.” Jinyoung sighed at his friend whining and came out of the car. Jackson grinned at him and looped one of his arms arounds Jinyoung’s and dragged him towards the mall with Jaebum walking behind them.

Jinyoung thought that they came here to buy something but that seemed false as the couple’s attention was constantly on him and making him forget what occurred only months ago. It was admirable what they were trying to do and Jinyoung couldn’t help but feel grateful for their actions but at the same time he just couldn’t stop thinking about Mark.

After two hours of just wandering around, Jinyoung pulled away from Jackson and started heading for the exit. Jackson and Jaebum sent each other worried looks that they might’ve annoyed Jinyoung and ran after him.

“Jinyoung, where are you going?” Jaebum asked

Jinyoung sighed as he turned towards the couple, “I just want to be by myself for a little while.”

“Are you sure you don’t want company?” Jackson questioned

Jinyoung nodded his head, “Thank you for taking me out but right now I really just need to be alone”

“Do you want us to stay around to pick you up?” Jaebum asked

Jinyoung shaked his head, “Nah I’ll either take the bus or an Uber” he waved good-bye to them and started his walk alone.

Jaebum and Jackson stared at his retreating body, “Do you think he’ll be okay?” Jackson worried

Jaebum sighed as draped his arms on Jackson shoulder, “He’ll be alright, he just needs some time”

Jackson glared at Jaebum, “He’s had three months”

Jackson sighed, “Jackson-”

“I know” Jackson interrupted, “I’m just worried about him. He’s even worse than when Youngjae broke up with him.” Jaebum pulled Jackson into his chest, “You know, sometimes I blame myself”

Jaebum pulled his slightly away so he could look at him, “How? This had nothing to do with you”

“Yeah but if I hadn’t taken Jinyoung to that party. None of this would be happening.” Jackson frowned, “He said something bad was going to happen and now look how it ended up” 

Jaebum rubbed Jackson back, “Babe, you couldn’t have known this was gonna happen. All you were trying to do was cheer Jinyoung up; you were just being a good friend. But right now he just needs to some space and we’ll be there for him if he needs us.” 

Jackson nodded his head, “Thank you” he muttered. Jaebum gave Jackson a quick kiss on the cheek before taking his hand leading him back to the car.

~~~~~~

Jinyoung didn’t have a certain location in mind as he started walking but all he knew was that he wanted to be away from everyone. As grateful as he was to his friends and parents for supporting him, he just needed a moment to himself. 

For 20 minutes he just let his feet lead to wherever they wanted to go; he then accidentally bumped into a random person and saying repeatedly apologizing he realized he should start paying attention to his surroundings. Looking up and around he saw that his legs lead him to Mark’s apartment. He felt his heart race as he hasn’t been there since Mark’s death.

He slowly walked up to the door and hesitantly entered in the building. He bowed to the receptionist and went over to the elevator and pushed the up-button. As the elevator opened up and he stepped in, the elevator on the opposite side opened as well and for a moment he thought he saw a familiar brown hair but that was crazy. Last time he saw someone with a similar brown hair he ended up chasing a stranger. He definitely was not doing that again.

Moments later the door up on the seventh floor and Jinyoung took a deep breath before stepping out on the floor. He walked down the corridor and stood in front of the door, he pressed in the code and he was surprised to see that it hasn’t changed. Was the government still paying for it even after Mark’s passing?

He entered in and even the apartment was the same from the last time. He wiped a finger on the couch and thinking that after three months dust would’ve piled up on the couch but yet it was clean. After all this time someone was cleaning Mark’s apartment. But who and why? To preserve his memory? Wouldn’t his best memories be in the sea and not on land.

He looked around the apartment looking for some clue, he walked in the kitchen absently thinking some clue would be in there when he heard the front door open. His eyes widened, who could that be? The super? Would he be in trouble for being in the empty apartment? His heart and mind raced as he tried to figure out some excuse for being the apartment when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

“Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung lifted his head up and gasped at who he saw; no it’s impossible.

“Jinyoung”

He tightly closed his eyes. Am I dreaming? Is this some crazy dream? he thought.

“Jinyoung”

Jinyoung opened his eyes and before he saw Mark. Mark smiled widely and ran over and hugged, “Jinyoung, I missed you so much”

Jinyoung body went tensed when Mark hugged him and felt tears fall from his eyes, “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” He cried

Mark away slightly and gave him a small smile as he wiped his eyes, “No baby I’m real, I’m really here” Mark kissed his cheeks before moved to his lips and gave him a light feathery kiss.

“H-How? I-I saw you get shot. I saw you fall. The police-the police-”

Mark lifted up his shirt as Jinyoung gasped saw the scars of two bullet holes on his abdomen. But the odd thing about them was that they looked to be fading, “All of that did happen but my body was carried away by the current which is why they couldn’t find me. I was half dead when I found by the mouth of the Mariana Trench.”

Jinyoung gasped, “You were that far?”

Mark nodded, “When I woke up, a month and a half had already passed. My parents was overjoyed that I was alive but livid when they found me in my condition. Thankfully the South Korean government had told them that happened which is why I was found so soon.”

“So Jackson was right” Jinyoung mumbled and then his mind analyzed his words, “So you’ve been awake since October and you’re finally coming back here in December?” He asked as he pushed away from Mark but he refused let him out of his touch.

“Baby I may have been awake but I couldn’t move. The third bullet hit my leg aka my tail. I couldn’t swim without help so I needed a lot of physical therapy. Even though our medicine is more advanced than humans some things take time.” Mark explained 

Jinyoung gasped as he tightly held Mark, “I-I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I just-it’s just all this time I thought you were dead”

Mark sighed, “I figured as much and trust me baby I wanted to come back to as soon as possible however my injury wasn’t the only thing holding me.” Jinyoung looked up at him confusion, “My parents were furious to know a human shot me and they refused for me to return to the surface.”

Jinyoung felt more tears sting his eyes, “So they do blame me” he muttered

“Oh baby they don’t blame you, they’re just upset over what happened. Parents are naturally overprotective over their kids so you can’t blame in wanting to keep me safe.” Mark defended

Jinyoung shrugged, “How did you convince them to let you leave?”

“I told them that a beautiful man was waiting for me to finish my sentence.” Mark smiled

Jinyoung blushed, “I have been wondering what you were going to say.”

“I love you Jinyoung and nothing will ever keep me loving you.”

Jinyoung gasped quietly, “I love you too” The two leaned into each other and their lips caught each other in the middle. Jinyoung moaned lightly into the kiss. He missed Mark so much, he missed his lips, his smile. “Love you so much” he muttered into his lips. Mark pulled away slightly and Jinyoung stared into his chocolate eyes, “I thought that I was never going to see you again, to hear your voice again.”

Mark shaked his head, “I’m so sorry baby. I should’ve sent my friends or someone to tell you but I wanted to be first person that talked to you.”

Jinyoung smiled, “I’m so happy that it was you.” He kissed his lips again but this time is was more intense and passionate than before. Mark knew why it was best to let Jinyoung take what he wanted. He couldn’t imagine the pain his boyfriend went through because he thought he was dead.

“Oh Nyoungie” Mark breathed

Jinyoung leaned in and kissed Mark lips one more time, “I love you” he whispered

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, “I love you too”

~~~~~~

The next morning, Jinyoung opened his eyes and saw streaming behind Mark body almost like it was making him glow. Last night the two just hugged and held each other. When the day shifted into night, they moved into the bedroom where they reintroduce their bodies to each other. They didn’t go far but it was enough for them. 

Jinyoung touched his cheeks and lightly stroked, “It’s not dream” he whispered, “You’re really here”

Mark slowly opened his eyes, “How long are you going to think I’m just a dream?” He smiled

“I’m sorry, but every night since you got shot, I always had a dream about you but when I wake up you were gone so I can’t help but make sure you’re real” Jinyoung said sadly

Mark smile fell, “Oh Jinyoungie, I’m so sorry. You’ve been through so much”

Jinyoung snorted, “Not as much as you. You were shot”

“True” Mark shrugged and Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “But I’m sure the pain you went through was just as bad as my own”

Jinyoung laid his head on Mark’s chest, “I missed you so much Mark”

“I know baby, I missed you but I now I’m here and I’m not going anywhere” Mark said as he held onto Jinyoung tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As much as the couple wanted to stay in their own world it was impossible as Jackson and Jaebum constantly called and texted Jinyoung all night long. Because Jinyoung was so elated to see Mark again, he totally forgot about his friends and forgot to at least text them he was fine. But thankfully they covered for him over the night so his parents wouldn’t kill him.

Jinyoung called them to appease their worry when suddenly an idea popped in his head and he invited Jaebum and Jackson to Mark’s apartment. They were surprised to say the least he was actually there but agreed to come over. 

Within that time, Mark and Jinyoung separately showered and got dressed and Mark made Jinyoung breakfast. While eating their breakfast together, the door bell rang and Jinyoung got up to answer it.

Jinyoung smiled as he opened the door, “Jackson, Jaebum-hyung come in” he said as he moved away so they could enter in. Once they were in, Jinyoung closed the door behind him.

“Um Jinyoungie should you still be in here?” Jackson asked worriedly

Jinyoung nodded, “I haven’t got kicked out yet” he giggled

Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung behavior, “Jinyoung are you feeling alright?”

Jinyoung was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, “I’ve never been happier” he grinned

Jackson and Jaebum looked at each other before they looked back at Jinyoung, “Okay what the hell happened to you?”

“I would say that I happened” Mark walked over and draped his arm around Jinyoung shoulder as he kissed his cheek.

Jaebum gasped, “OH MY GOD!” Jackson screamed before he fell to the floor.

“Y-Y-You’re a-alive!” Jaebum stuttered, “How?!”

“Um shouldn’t you pick up Jackson from the floor?” Mark laughed

Jaebum looked down at Jackson, “He’ll be fine but the more importantly how the fuck are you alive?!”

Jinyoung giggled as he went over to Jackson to slap him awake, “OOWW JINYOUNG!” Jackson opened his eyes and sat up as he looked up at Mark, “YOU’RE ALIVE?!”

Jinyoung chuckled was he went over to Mark, “Jackson use your inside voice please.”

“This is not funny. Mark-hyung we thought-” Jackson pouted

“Yes you thought I was dead. Come sit down before you probably faint again” Mark said and he and Jinyoung went over to the living room and down on the couch.

“Okay please explain” Jaebum sighed

“I was shot, two in my abdomen and one in my leg. My body was carried by the current close to the Mariana Trench where merpeople found me. I’ve been in a coma for a month and a half and the rest of the time I was in physical therapy. I had came back yesterday to see Jinyoung but imagine my surprise to see him come here first.” Mark smiled to Jinyoung as he finished explaining.

“So if you were awake why didn’t you send someone to tell us or at least Jinyoung” Jaebum began

“Jaebum-hyung-” Jinyoung frowned

“No Jinyoungie, you were a mess and you could’ve been spared with this pain months ago” Jaebum spat

Jinyoung opened his mouth to speak but Mark spoke before him, “You’re right, I should’ve but it was hard with my parents. They refused to let me or anyone out to the surface. They were afraid that there were more people like Youngjae and they refused to let others be hurt” Mark explained

Jaebum softened, “Oh”

“So are you here temporarily or for good?” Jackson wondered and Jaebum hit his shoulder and muttered a ‘what’

Jinyoung looked worriedly at Mark, “Obviously I’m here for good” he snorted and Jinyoung breathed a sigh of relief.

“What about your parents?” Jaebum wondered

“Well they want to meet the man that I’m willing to die for so they’re coming later this week” Mark shrugged

Jinyoung gasped, “Mark when the hell were you going to tell me?!”

“Now?” Mark smiled sheepishly and Jinyoung groaned.

“Glad to see you’re still the same Mark-hyung” Jackson giggled

“Oh you thought I would’ve changed?” Mark snorted

“No-”

“Yo Mark-hyung!” The door opened and slammed and the two couples saw two people enter in the apartment.

The two stopped when they spotted Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung, “Oh we’re sorry, we didn’t know Mark-hyung had more guests here.” The tall one bowed

“Yeah we just thought he was fooling around with Jinyoung-hyung” the other one joked

Jinyoung looked confused, “I’m sorry do I know you?”

“No but we know you, Mark-hyung told us so much about” the tall one said, “I’m Yugyeom and this is BamBam” he introduced

“BamBam is my name but I have an official other name which is too long and complicated other others so BamBam stays” BamBam smiled

“Oh okay?” Jaebum said looking questionably at Mark

“These are my friends and yes they’re mermen” Mark sighed, “Could you guys be anymore annoying?”

“Yes we could but choose not to” BamBam smiled

“Oh god they remind me of Jackson” Jinyoung whispered

“Excuse you I’m right next to you and I could hear you” Jackson frowned, “Jerk” he mumbled

“Why are you here?” Mark sighed

“The King and Queen asked us to check on you and also check the area for when they come later” Yugyeom answered

“Oh god, Mom and Dad actually made you guys do it?” Mark groaned

“Well Taecyeon-hyung is with Princess Tammy, so yeah” Yugyeom shrugged, “Are you saying we can’t?”

Mark shaked his head, “No but it seems kinda ridiculous”

“Well as long as we get paid, I’m happy” BamBam smirked

Jinyoung snorted, “What interesting friends you have, Mark”

“Well they were supposed to be my guards but they’re too crazy” Mark sighed

“Well I like them” Jackson smiled

“I figured as much” Mark mumbled

For the rest of the afternoon, the three couples talked too each other, laughed with each other and cracked jokes about each other. But the end of the afternoon Jinyoung almost killed Yugyeom. Then when BamBam and Jackson started to get close with each other, Jaebum jealously reared his ugly head out and then he almost killed BamBam till he found out BamBam and Yugyeom were a couple. However Mark smiled widely at the fact that they were bonding. 

The two couples finally left leaving Mark and Jinyoung some alone time, “You’re friends are idiots”

“Why do you think I had them stop being my guards? I can’t trust them with my life” Mark scoffed

“And yet they’re watching over your parents” Jinyoung chuckled

“Not really, they’re just checking the area which they probably had the government do but they want them to feel special or whatever” Mark rolled his eyes. Jinyoung smiled as he hugged Mark, “Baby is something wrong?”

“No I’m just happy to see you again” Jinyoung smiled

“Aww Jinyoungie, I’m happy to see you too” Mark kissed his lips and Jinyoung happily responded

“I love you”

“I love you”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three years later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you think you bought everything Jinyoung?” Jaebum chuckled as he pushed the cart

“Let’s see, toys, bassinet, clothes, bottles” Jinyoung listed

“Diapers” Jaebum interrupted

Jinyoung stopped and looked around his own cart, “Oh my god I forgot the diapers-”

“They’re in my cart, dummy” Jaebum groaned

Jinyoung frowned, “Shut up Jaebum-hyung”

“Sorry I can’t help but tease you” Jaebum laughed.

As he laughed Jinyoung phone rang, “Hey Jinyoung-hyung can you pick up some pistachio ice cream for Mark-hyung?” Yugyeom asked, “I would buy them but he’s talking about some place you always get it at and I have no idea what he’s talking about”

“Of course anything else?” Jinyoung asked as he unlocked his car

“Ummm” Yugyeom hummed while he heard Mark’s whining in the background, “Pizza, extra cheesy”

“Okay got it, pizza and ice cream. See you soon” Jinyoung smiled as he hung up.

“I’m guessing Mark-hyung is really hungry” Jaebum snorted as he started putting the stuff in Jinyoung’s car.

“Zip it hyung, as if you won’t do the same for Jackson”

“He can get his food” Jaebum scoffed

“Whatever soon you’ll be going through this” Jinyoung huffed

Jaebum scoffed “As if, my husband won’t ever be pregnant”

“And you should be blessed, can you imagine an hormonal Jackson?” Jinyoung grimaced and Jaebum cringed too thinking about it.

“Anyways” Jaebum began trying to move the conversation, “Why are you buying all of this I thought Mama and Papa Park and Tuan were shopping for things like this.”

His and Mark’s parents were ecstatic when they found out Mark was pregnant. The night when Mark met Jinyoung parent’s for the first time they were a little shell shocked to find out he wasn’t dead and then adding the news that he was a merman made them almost faint. However the real kicker that made them drop was when Jinyoung dad joked about having kids and Mark causally dropped that he could get pregnant. Not only did his parent faint but so did Jinyoung. 

“They are but babies need a lot of stuff” Jinyoung stated

“Yeah a baby needs a tickle me Elmo” Jaebum laughed

“You never know” Jinyoung muttered

“Aww Jinyoungie I was just teasing” Jaebum smiled

Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he already knew that, “Let’s go pickup Mark’s pizza and ice cream, ya joker” he said as he shoved Jaebum.

~~~~

Even after they stopped to buy the food, they beat Yugyeom, BamBam, Jackson and Mark home. Jinyoung and Jaebum carried the stuff into the house Mark’s parent’s bought for them as a wedding present. They of course were happy for the gift but they were hoping to buy it for themselves but they were grateful, never the less. 

The two dropped them all in the yellow nursery and decided later to put them all in their supposed space. Minutes later, as Jinyoung and Jaebum were talking in the living room, chaos erupted as the four nosily entered in the house. Before Jinyoung could even kiss his husband, Mark ran (waddled) to the bathroom.

BamBam laughed at him pouty face, “Don’t blame him, blame the baby” he joked

“I’m not blaming neither of them” Jinyoung snorted, “Anyways thanks for taking him out, he needed it.”

“You’re welcome but I have to say my wallet is hurting from it. That man eats like- a butterfly” Yugyeom changed whatever he as going to say when he saw Mark entered in the living room.

“What’s this about a butterfly?” Mark asked curiously

“Nothing, see ya Markie. Bye baby” Jackson waved wiggling his eyebrow as he pulled Jaebum and the maknae’s out the room and out of the house.

Mark giggled as Jinyoung looked confused, “What was that all about?”

“Oh you know how weird Jackson can be” Mark laughed. 

Jinyoung merely shrugged, “You want your food now?” He asked

Mark shaked his head, “Nah I think I ate too much today” Jinyoung smiled, he probably was going to have to pay Yugyeom back. Mark yawned, “I’m sleepy”

“Okay let’s head to bed then” Jinyoung lightly rubbed Mark’s back as he lead him to their bedroom where he helped him changed and lay down. As Mark laid down he pulled his shirt up to his chest to reveal his bulging stomach. 

Jinyoung laid down behind him massaging his back a little. As he stared at his pregnant husband, he still couldn’t believe the way his life had turned. Learning the existence of merfolk and having your lover shot by a crazy ex and said lover coming back from the dead (even though he wasn’t dead). It almost sounds like a novel.

But of course that wasn’t the end of it. Jinyoung eventually had to meet his parents and compared to what he thought. It wasn’t bad at all. The Tuans were sweet people who cared a lot for their son. When they saw just how much Mark and Jinyoung cared and loved for each other they couldn’t help but smile at the couple. His parents immediately made him call him Mama and Papa and doted on Jinyoung like he was their own son.

From then on they had no qualms about Mark going back and forth from the ocean to the surface but only that he had to be extra careful not to attract attention from others. Mark promised this and continued his life on the surface with Jinyoung. Jinyoung finished and graduate from Law school, originally he was going to be a criminal lawyer but changed it to environmental law. Mark continued being an assistant to the marine biology club who were overjoyed at the return of Mark while handling his duties. A year and a half later Mark had proposed to Jinyoung who immediately jumped at him as he yelled 'yes'. During that time Mark had been titled as Crown Prince of the North of Cascadia. 

Mark was supposed to be crowned King of the North a while ago but with the wedding planning and then the wedding and now Mark's pregnancy it was constantly being pushed back. His parents are planning to have the coronation sometime after Mark gives birth.

Jinyoung was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Mark groan, “Baby won’t sleep?” he smiled

Mark sighed, “It’s not fair, they weren’t moving earlier and now the two of them are using my organs are their personal plaything.” Mark turned his head slightly to Jinyoung and eyed him.

“Well they have their own schedules and-” Jinyoung stopped, “Did you say the two of them?” Mark smiled sheepishly and nodded, “Oh my gosh as in twins?!” Mark nodded again. Jinyoung jumped up from the bed and started pacing as he muttered to himself, “When did you find this out?”

“Today I had an appointment” Mark said and Jinyoung looked confused, he knew all of Mark’s appointments, “I didn’t tell you about it because I wanted to surprise you.”

Jinyoung stared shocked at Mark, “Twins” he muttered as dropped himself on the bed.

Mark lifted himself and looked worriedly at Jinyoung, “Are you upset?”

Jinyoung frowned and turned to his husband, “No no no baby. I’m happy, I’m just….. shocked” he snorted. He crawled over to Mark and kissed his lips, “Trust me Mark”

Mark smiled at him, “I do Nyoungie”

Jinyoung moved himself next to Mark and kissed his temple, “I love you so much”

“I love you too” Mark mumbled

The two laid themselves next to each other and held one another, it such a perfect scene that is till a lightening strike scorched a mark on their roof, “Uh what the hell was that?” Jinyoung asked shocked

“Um” Mark smiled sheepishly, “Did I also forget to mention that the babies can use their powers?”

Jinyoung looked dumbfounded at Mark, “From the womb?” He asked and Mark nodded, “When the hell were you going to tell me this?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so that's how I end this fluffy little story. lol I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and story. It was a lot of fun and don't worry I'll be back with more Markjin. Thank you all for being wonderful readers, your comments were really encouraging and helped let me post practically every week. I rarely do that lol. Thank you again ^^ Bye-bye for now

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I had this story on my computer for a while although it not's totally complete bc I stopped in later chapters but I think I know what I gonna do.


End file.
